A Ti
by Fabisa
Summary: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?
1. El amor no existe

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

**A/N:** ¡Hola, bueno este es oficialmente el primer fic de CCS que me atrevo a publicar y continuar. Y espero que sea de su agrado. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que alguna parte de este fic tiene algo de mi, digamos que algo de mi me ha ayudado a poder crear este fic... en fin, espero y me dejen sus opiniones. Ciao.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

¿Qué era el amor?. El amor, según su diccionario le había dicho hacia muchos años era el sentimiento que hace desear el bien y la compañía de otro. Algo que nos hace sentir mejores y diferentes y otras tantas cosas que no podía recordar en aquel momento.

Para ella, Sakura Kinomoto el amor no era nada más que una palabra de cuatro letras, dos vocales, dos consonantes y dos idiotas, si es que estos estaban dispuestos a vivirlo. O tal vez también de un idiota enamorado y un aprovechado sin corazón.

Ella estaba más que segura de que para muchos la idea de amor que ella tenía era totalmente errónea, una idea que solo tenían las personas desoladas y sin amor o personas que vivían una vida de solterones o solteronas, pero la verdad era que para ella en ese momento lo que pensaran de ella era lo de menos.

Era una mujer preparada y realizada de manera profesional y a sus veintisiete años lucia mejor de lo que había lucido a lo largo de toda su vida. Pero la razón que le había llevado a pensar de nueva cuenta en la palabra amor después de tantos años tenia un nombre...

"_Kobayashi Katsuragi" _Murmuro dolida y arrojando una fotografía de los dos hacia su bote de basura.

Y definitivamente a partir de ese momento la definición que tenia del amor seguía siendo la misma desde que tenía aproximadamente diecisiete años y si pensó que él, la cambiaria supo que se había equivocado en el momento en el cual lo había encontrado en su oficina con su secretaria aquella misma tarde. Sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla y la limpio inmediatamente.

"Imbecil" Murmuro tirando varios sobres llenos de cartas.

Pero aun extrañamente a todo, lo que mas le dolía no era el hecho de que él la hubiese engañado y defraudado en cuando al amor, sino lo que le había dicho frente a aquella chica de cabellos rojos.

"_Tu nunca significaste nada para mi Sakura Kinomoto, que te quede claro que si yo eh estado contigo todos estos años es por que me das lastima… si, lastima. Lastima por que cuando te conocí sabia que no eras más que una repugnante gorda que llegaría lejos y que si me pegaba a ti lograría llegar lejos junto a ti. Y lo logre. Ahora sal de mi vista y mi vida, que bien trabajo me ha costado"_

En ese momento y después de mucho tiempo Sakura se había sentido mas que vulnerable, se había sentido patética y estúpida por haber pensado que alguien le querría por quien era, no por lo que era, fue o debía ser… y sobre todo odio los recuerdos que aquella clase de sentimientos traían a su ser.

Así que mientras tomaba todas las cosas de su ahora ex novio Kobayashi con la intención de alejarlas de su vida y quemarlas eventualmente decidió que para ella el amor no existiría.

"Nunca mas Sakura, nunca mas"

Y esa era una decisión que tomaría para el resto de su vida, le pesase a quien le pesase.

**-…-**

"Hija¿Cómo estas?. Hace tres meses que no te reportas y todos estamos muy preocupados por ti"

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde que hubiese encontrado a Kobayashi y había decidido enfrentar sola aquella situación, siquiera había llamado a Tomoyo a su pueblo natal para contarlo lo sucedido, mucho menos a su familia. Y ahí estaba ahí en el teléfono hablando con su mama.

Nadesiko Kinomoto era una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta y siete años, cabellos castaño claro y algunas canas. Y con un carácter sumamente protector y dulce con sus hijos. Era por eso mismo que Sakura sabía que si le contaba a su madre lo sucedido no demoraría un solo segundo en ir a verla hasta Nueva York con la intención de curar su roto corazón… una vez más.

"Estoy bien mamá, disculpa que no me haya reportado es que había estado muy ocupada con el negocio"

"Hija, trabajas demasiado. Se que aquella compañía que has creado te da de comer y se también que es un rotundo éxito pero si no te tomas el debido tiempo para te terminaras muriendo¡la ultima vez que tu padre y yo fuimos a visitarte estabas esquelética!"

"Mamá estoy en mi peso ideal, voy todos los meses al doctor a como lo eh hecho regularmente a lo largo de mi vida y mi peso es mas que ideal, el peso que nunca tuve cuando joven"

"Deja de pensar en el peso, eso no le importa a nadie" Pero el silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras de su madre le indicaron que no iba por buen camino "¿Y como esta Kobayashi¿Qué dice su firma de abogados?"

"No dice nada mamá, Kobayashi y yo no salimos hace mas de tres meses"

"¿Segura que te encuentras bien, recuerdo perfectamente que eres mas vulnerable de lo que pareces hija y si te aislaste es por que algo malo te hizo, si es así en este momento tomo el primer avión hacia allá"

Sakura no sabia si llorar o reír de la gracia y la ternura que en ese momento su madre le hacia sentir, pero se decidió por la segunda opción.

"Mamá ya te dije que estoy bien. Si no me había reportado era por el trabajo, Kobayashi y yo terminamos en buenos términos así que no te preocupes si eso es lo que te angustia, recuerda también que tienes que cuidarte por la presión así que no te angusties por mi que yo estoy en perfectas condiciones"

"Mi presión es lo de menos, espera tu hermano acaba de llegar y quiere hablar contigo"

Sakura oyó como el teléfono era pasado y una voz varonil y fuerte se oyó del otro lado del auricular.

"Sakura Kinomoto, o debería decir… ¡monstruo!"

"Touya, deberías dejar de llamarme así, ya no soy una niña"

"No importa, sigues siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre. ¿Qué demonios te sucede¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?. Siquiera las llamadas devolviste a menos que tu contestadora no sirva y tu secretaria tampoco"

"Mi contestadora y secretaria funcionan de manera excelente hermano, el problema soy yo y la falta de tiempo. Y te pido disculpas"

"Ay monstruo¿cuando entenderás que trabajar del modo en que lo haces terminara matándote?. Deberías venir a New Haven a descansar un poco y visitar a todos. Todos siempre nos preguntan por ti, incluso---"

"No menciones su nombre, sabes que me irrita y no volveré a New Haven a menos que sea una emergencia y lo sabes. Hace casi diez años decidí que no volvería y no lo eh hecho desde entonces"

"Pero este es tu hogar Sakura, no puedes olvidarte de él para siempre. Mucho menos por estupideces de la preparatoria"

"Sea o no mi hogar aquí estoy bien y además tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer aquí. Aquí esta ahora mi vida y todo lo que me importa, así que no me hagas enojar"

"Esta bien monstruo, no te agobiare mas pero ya que dices que vendrás para alguna emergencia solamente entonces tendrás que asistir a mi boda. Es una emergencia"

"No es una emergencia Touya, es un evento importante pero no se si podré ir, tengo algunos asuntos importantes por acá"

Sakura sintió que su corazón se encogía al pensar que seguramente su hermano haría hasta lo imposible por hacerla asistir, le habría gustado ir a la boda pero no quería regresar. No lo haría, no la convencería.

"No te eh dicho la fecha monstruo, la boda es en dos meses y será aquí en el pueblo. Nakuru y yo ya tenemos casi todo listo, solo falta enviar las invitaciones y por supuesto que vengas a probarte el vestido de dama de compañía"

"¿Dos meses¿Nakuru?"

"Si, has estado tan poco al pendiente que apuesto y a que ni recuerdas que la ultima vez que hablamos te conté de Nakuru, tu la conoces"

"Por supuesto que la conozco, estudio conmigo y no se hermano. ¿Segura que quiere que sea yo su dama, además aun no confirmo mi asistencia"

"Vendrás por que te lo pido yo Sakura y si no lo haces jamás te perdonare"

No podía decirle que no, debía dejar atrás tus recuerdos e ir a la boda de su hermano. Después de todo. ¿Qué podría pasar?. Solo era una boda. Una boda en el infierno, pero al fin y al cabo la de su hermano.

"Esta bien hermano, iré. Lo prometo"

"Entonces ve preparando tus cosas por que te espero aquí en dos semanas"

"¿Qué¿dos semanas?... ¿estas loco!"

"No Sakura, no estoy loco. Estoy siendo realista, le prometí a Nakuru que tú serias su dama y también quien le ayudaría con los toques finales de la boda y precisamente si vienes en dos semanas dará el tiempo necesario para que ustedes hagan todo así que por favor, arregla lo que tengas que arreglar y regresa a casa. Te queremos"

No pudo siquiera responder por que la línea ya estaba muerta del otro lado del teléfono y colgó sin ganas de hacerlo.

Dos semanas, su hermano esperaba que ella tomara un avión desde Nueva York hasta New Haven, Connecticut para pasar dos extenuantes meses en el pueblo al cual no había vuelto desde que tenía dieciocho años.

"Esta es una pesadilla" Murmuro al momento de pellizcarse el brazo derecho con fuerza; pero al experimentar un ardor punzante en su brazo decidió desistir.

Aquello era tan real como lo eran las cosas que le rodeaba y los recuerdos que se atestaban en su mente. Regresaría a New Haven y por primera vez en muchos años.

Deseó haber convencido a su familia de alejarse de ese lugar lo mas pronto posible mientras podía. Tal vez en ese momento no estaría viviendo aquella escena en su vida.


	2. Regreso a casa

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

**A/N:** Bien, aqui estoy yo publicando este segundo capitulo por favor no me maten si no esta tan largo a como lo desearian pero jush esto de los capitulos largos nunca ha sido lo mio, prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. Ahora, quisiera tomarme el tiempo para agradecerles a todas sus rr's no suelo mencionar nombres pero en esta ocasion lo hare. Muchisimas gracias a** Ninfa de la Noche**, **Celina Sosa** y **Akari Asakura**... este capitulo se lo dedico a ustedes. Entrando a otros temas, recuerden que segun las reglas del ff ahora no se puede andar dejando muchos recaditos por aqui asi que por favor registrense al dejar sus reviews o pongan su email yo con muchisimo gusto se los respondere directamente. Hasta la proxima actualizacion.

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Dos semanas después Sakura se encontraba llegando al Aeropuerto Regional Tweed de New Haven ubicado a las afueras de su ciudad natal tras haber abordado un avión en el Aeropuerto Internacional JFK de Nueva York. Y cuando vio a su hermano y una chica de cabellos castaños saludarle de manera efusiva supo que después de todo sus días en aquel lugar no serian tan desagradables.

"¡Sakura¡por Dios santo!. Pero que guapa te vez, no te recordaba así" Comento Nakuru mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y un sonriente Touya tomaba su maleta con determinación.

"Gracias Nakuru. ¿Cómo has estado, no te había visto desde el día de nuestra graduación"

Nakuru sonrió una vez más de manera radiante mientras tomaba de un brazo a Sakura y la dirigía fuera del aeropuerto.

"Lo se, han pasado muchos años. Y ahora me estoy casando con tu hermano¿no te parece increíble?. Nunca pensé que me casaría con tu hermano, ni siquiera había pensado que el fuera atractivo hasta el día en que se acerco a mi para venderme uno de aquellos lujosos automóviles que vende"

Sakura miro divertida como su hermano se sonrojaba e intentaba hacerla tropezar para acallar la risa que comenzaba a escapar de sus labios.

"¿Así que Touya te ofreció un automóvil, hermano pensé que tendrías mejores excusas para hablarle a una linda chica" Touya no respondió nada y las dirigió directo a su automóvil.

El resto del camino hacia su casa había sido muy ameno en compañía de Nakuru, no recordaba que Nakuru fuera tan amigable con ella. Ni siquiera recordaba que se llevase con ella, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que jamás le había hecho algo y eso le atribuía puntos para ganarse su simpatía, sin duda alguna era digna de estar con su hermano y aplaudiría su decisión estando ahí o del otro lado del mundo.

"Hemos llegado a casa"

Aquel anuncio por parte de Touya la saco de la amigable platica con Nakuru y no pudo evitar voltear hacia la casa donde había crecido, estaba tal y como la recordaba... aquel gran árbol, aquellos mismos colores, ventanas. Todo era lo mismo, camino hacia la puerta un poco nerviosa y al tocar el timbre una señora de increíbles ojos verdes la miro con ternura.

"¡Sakura!"

Esa era su madre, la tomo con fuerza de los hombros y la abrazo como si se le fuera le vida en ello, solo su madre sabia abrazar de esa manera y ella devolvió el abrazo de la misma forma.

"Que bueno que decidiste venir, ya era hora de que decidieras madurar y enterrar viejos rencores. ¡Fujikata¡Saku ha llegado!"

Sakura entro con su mama de la mano rumbo al salón y se encontró con la sabia mirada de su padre, Fujikata Kinomoto había sido un gran profesor en la Universidad de Yale que esta a las afueras de New Haven cuando ella apenas era una pequeña niña. Ahora se encontraba jubilado y viviendo los mejores años de su vida a lado de su mamá.

"Hola papi"

Fujikata sonrió y se puso de pie dejando a un lado el libro que tenia en sus manos y abrazo a Sakura con fuerza mientras jugaba con su cabello a como siempre solía hacer.

"Has crecido y tu cabello también Sakura. Me da gusto verte en casa después de tanto tiempo, ya me había aburrido de tener que tomar ese tonto avión solo para ver tu hermosa cara una vez mas"

"Lo se papa, lo se... yo también te quiero"

Fujikata sonrió complacido y miro a su esposa con una sonrisa que solo tenia para ella.

"¿Esta la comida lista, creo que Saku necesita comer. Esta mas delgada todavía de la ultima vez que la vimos. Necesita alimentarse"

Sakura rió ante aquellas palabras de su papá y se dirigió junto con su familia al comedor, donde la mejor comida le esperaba. Solo Nadeshiko sabía como alimentar a la familia Kinomoto y su sazón jamás había podido ser igualado por nadie.

El resto del día se la paso divertida oyendo muchas anécdotas sobre lo que había sucedido en aquella ciudad en su ausencia.

Habían sido nueve años sin respirar el aire que sus padres y hermano respiraban. Nueve años viviendo en Nueva York, forjando su vida, conociendo nuevas cosas y dedicándose a todo lo que le apasionase y por extraño que pareciese en aquel momento no se arrepintió de haber regresado.

Tal vez ya era hora para finalmente aceptar que las cosas no eran a como solían ser y cerrar viejas heridas. Tal vez todos realmente habían cambiado.

"La semana pasada vi a Shaoran, me pregunto por ti Saku"

Aquellas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos y miro con los ojos entrecerrados a todos los presentes. Sus padres sonreían y su hermano también, incluso Nakuru le sonreía con basta complicidad.

"Saben, de pronto me sentí un poco cansada, debió ser el viaje. Creo que me iré a descansar"

Su mamá suspiró y le dedico una profunda mirada que no paso desapercibida para nadie en aquella sala.

"Tu habitación sigue en el mismo sitio de siempre, dormirás ahí"

"Gracias mamá, hasta mañana a todos. Que descansen"

Salio con rapidez de aquella sala y subió hasta su habitación, cerro la puerta con fuerza y abrazo la almohada intentando olvidar aquel nombre que Nakuru había pronunciado.

"Shaoran Li¿qué habrá sido de ti?"

Después de nueve años se sintió con añoranza al recordar el nombre de aquel chico que había sido el sueño de sus sueños. Pero también aquel que le había hecho más daño que nadie, incluso más que Kobayashi.

Y en ese momento, al recordar todo lo sucedido lo odio con toda su alma; tal y a como lo había hecho hacia muchos años… tal y a como sabia lo había odiado durante esos largos años. Como jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

**-…-**

Al despertar con los rayos de sol entrando por su ventana se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su vieja habitación y rodó exhausta, intentado recuperar el sueño.

"No te duermas de nuevo Saku"

Tomoyo, su mejor amiga de toda la vida estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio. Sakura la miro con sus somnolientos ojos y sonrió aun deseando dormir más.

"Tomoyo, que gusto verte"

"Si, puedo verlo. En realidad ni siquiera creo que hayas querido verme; hace mas de tres meses que no me hablas y ahora vienes de pronto a la ciudad y no tienes la delicadeza de alzar ese auricular tuyo para hablarme y decir: Hey Tommy¿Qué crees, vuelvo al viejo pueblo. ¿Increíble no lo crees?"

Sakura sintió sus mejillas arder. Sabia que Tomoyo estaba molesta con ella y estaba avergonzada por no haberle siquiera avisado que iba. Ella era una de las únicas personas que realmente habían sido sus amigas en ese lugar pero y una de las únicas que aparte de su familia que se había preocupado por ella, que la había escuchado pero sobre todo la había querido por quien era.

"Lo siento Tommy, en serio. Es que todo sucedió tan pronto; no tenia ningún plan de tomarme unas vacaciones y venir al pueblo, aunque no creo poder llamarle vacaciones si tienen mi numero celular, el de mi casa y el Internet para atestarme con cosas de la empresa si es necesario"

"Te perdono si me prometes que hoy eres toda mia. Quiero que vayamos al viejo café y charlemos… podemos ir a todos los lugares que quieras y además tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Muy importante y sobre todo. Top-secret"

Tomoyo le guiño un ojo y después se puso de pie como un resorte mirando a su alrededor.

"Este lugar esta idéntico a como lo recuerdo. Sabes, anoche cuando tu mamá me hablo para decirme que estabas aquí no se lo creí, se sorprendió mucho al enterarse que no sabia que vendrías… creo que por un momento se sintió algo culpable"

"Soy una tonta, en serio que debí avisarte. Si hay alguien en este lugar aparte de mi familia a quien deseaba ver era a ti Tommy… pero, que te parece si me dejas arreglar y el resto del día soy tuya. ¿Hecho?"

"Perfecto, te espero abajo"

Estando viviendo tantos años en una ciudad tan ajetreada como lo era la 'Gran Manzana' había olvidado que estar en un lugar tranquilo como New Haven de vez en cuando era necesario.

New Haven no era tanto un pueblo, era una ciudad pero era lo suficientemente agradable y acogedora. Como un gran pueblo y si había algo que siempre le había agradado de ese lugar era la manera en que el viento movía su cabello y susurraba a su oído cosas inentendibles, pero sobre todo… siempre había amado sus grandes noches llenas de estrellas. No había visto una sola noche estrellada en Nueva York desde que vivía ahí.

"¿Extrañabas el viejo pueblo verdad?"

Tomoyo y ella se encontraban en el café favorito de ellas. El Coffee Table Café había sido su lugar favorito desde que tenia memoria, solo que no lo recordaba de la manera en que aquella media tarde lo había visto. Estaba remodelado pero definitivamente mucho mejor que antes.

"Si, un poco. Se ve tan diferente"

Tomo un sorbo de su café y siguió mirando por la ventana asombrada de la cantidad de cambios que había en la ciudad.

"No todo ha cambiado Saku, la vieja escuela sigue siendo la misma y los alumnos siguen dando la misma lata de siempre"

Sakura miro con interés a Tomoyo, por un momento había olvidado que su gran amiga había decidido convertirse en una Profesora.

"Es increíble todo esto, no creí volver nunca mas. En realidad... no tenia el mas mínimo interés en volver"

"Si supieras todo lo que ha sucedido desde que te fuiste te sorprenderías. ¿Recuerdas a Jason Vinnicombe?"

Sakura sonrió el recordar a Jason. Jason era un chico que solía atosigarle un poco durante la preparatoria, pero para ella solo era un muy buen amigo. Nunca le hablo de su amor abiertamente pero había oído en alguna ocasión a Tomoyo hablar con él sobre ella. Tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel pecoso rostro y sonrisa sincera.

"Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, era un gran personaje"

"Pues déjame decirte que se ha casado con Sally OHare. Tienen dos increíbles niños y juntos abrieron una heladería donde hacen los mejores helados, después te llevare para que los saludes. Estoy segura de que les dará mucho gusto verte"

"Me encantaría verles, pero ahora que recuerdo Tommy dijiste que tenias algo Top-secret que contarme. Ya hemos estado hablando lo suficiente del pasado y de mi vida en Nueva York. Cuéntame que has hecho en este tiempo¿aun sales con Eriol Hiraguizawa?"

Sakura observo como el color en las mejillas de Tomoyo comenzaba a aumentar y no pudo evitar estallar en risas.

"Dime la verdad, se van a casar. ¿No es así?"

Tomoyo no dijo nada pero sus ojos la delataron mientras comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y Sakura se sintió totalmente conmovida al mirar de esa forma a su pequeña Tommy. Se puso de pie de un solo golpe y se acerco a Tomoyo para abrazarle con fuerzas mientras le felicitaba en voz baja.

"No deberías llorar, es algo muy lindo. No conozco a este Eriol pero me has hablado tanto de él que estoy segura de que te ama y tu a él. ¿Qué es lo que te agobia si es perfecto Tommy?"

Tomoyo se limpio las lágrimas y aclaro su garganta en un vago intento por apaciguar su llanto, mezcla de alegría y preocupación. Fue entonces al mirar una vez mas aquellos grandes ojos de su amiga que Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

"Podremos hablar de esto después en un lugar mas privado¿Qué te parece si vamos por uno de esos helados de los Vinnicombe?"

Tomoyo soltó una risa nerviosa y miro a su alrededor esperando no haber llamado la atención de alguien, limpio sus lagrimas y tomo un pequeño espejo de su bolso antes de ponerse de pie y salir acompañada de Sakura a la heladería.

Durante ese pequeño recorrido Sakura no sabía por que, pero estaba segura de que algo tenía que ver la madre de Tomoyo dentro de toda esa angustia que le reflejo mientras lloraba.

Su madre, Sonomi Daidouji era una mujer dedicada a los negocios y una de las mujeres con mayor influencia en la ciudad de New Haven y siempre había tenido en una alta estima la valencia de su hija Tomoyo. Así que esperaba que ella se casase con alguien digno de ella. Y a juzgar por la forma de ser de Sonomi y sobre todo por algunos comentarios que alguna vez hizo Tomoyo, su madre no aprobaba del todo a Eriol.

"Deberías probar el de chocolate, es el mejor"

Juntas entraron al establecimiento y un joven de ojos verdes y pecas se acerco con rapidez rumbo a la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Miren lo que el viento nos ha traído, Sakura Kinomoto. Que gusto verte"

"Hola Jason¿Cómo estas?"

Jason la tomo sin contestar con fuerza y la abrazo a como lo había hecho hacia nueve años antes de tomar un camión hacia Nueva York. Y ella se dejo abrazar presa del cariño que aquel abrazo le brindo.

"Que gusto verte, en serio Sakura. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, solo por darme el honor de venir a mi heladería le diré a Sally que te prepare nuestro helado especial. Un banana split con cerezas y fresas. Extragrande"

Sakura sonrió ante la mención del extragrande y asintió con felicidad mirando a Tomoyo por el rabillo del ojo, su amiga se carcajeaba y se acercaba al mostrador para saludar a una bella mujer de cabellos castaños, Sally.

"Gracias Jason, te acompaño al mostrador; así saludo de paso a Sally. ¿Cómo están los niños?"

Miro el asombro en el jovial rostro de Jason y sonrió de manera amigable mientras llegaban al mostrador donde Tomoyo pedía su helado favorito.

"Están de maravilla, deberías ir a cenar un día de estos a casa para que los conozcas. Seguro que les agradas"

"Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta"

Después de tomar el helado y charlar un rato más con Tomoyo se dirigieron directo a casa de Sakura para descansar después de un largo día. Al llegar Sakura miro un automóvil negro que no conocía estacionado fuera de la casa pero no le tomo importancia, seguramente sus padres tendrían visitas.

Bajo del auto de Tomoyo y se despidió de ella después de quedar en verse al siguiente día para terminar de conversar todo lo que había quedado pendiente y se encamino a la puerta.

"Buenas tardes familia, eh llegado" Anuncio Sakura mientras entraba y se dirigía rumbo a las escaleras que llevaban a su antigua habitación con toda la intención de descansar.

"No subas aun cariño, tienes visitas"

Sakura se detuvo de pronto ante la mención de visitas para ella. Siguiendo el sonido de la voz de su madre se dirigió al salón y se quedo parada en aquel mismo lugar mientras observaba a su madre y padre con una taza de café. Alguien más les acompañaba, un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos miel que la miraban detenidamente. Como queriendo leer mas allá de la superficie.

Y entonces lo reconoció, aquellos ojos jamás los olvidaría. Shaoran Li.

"¡Tu!" Exclamo clavando sus ojos verdes en los miel sin importarle la presencia de sus padres.

"Si yo¿Cómo estas Sakura?"

Miro como en cámara lenta él se acerco a ella y entonces reacciono¿Qué hacia él ahí¿Y por qué se acercaba con tanta familiaridad a ella?. Negó con la cabeza mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

"¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?"

"Creo que tu mamá fue clara al decirte que venia a visitarte¿acaso no es obvio?"

Los labios de él se curvearon en una sonrisa que le pareció deslumbrante por un segundo y después moviendo frenéticamente su cabeza exclamo.

"¡Fuera de mi vista¡fuera!"

Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de decir nada corrió rumbo a su habitación para escapar de aquellas imágenes que ahora tenía agolpadas en su mente. Imágenes de de todo lo sucedido hacia nueve años y que no recordaba desde hacia mucho.

Shaoran y ella besándose, Shaoran y ella durante la graduación juntos… Shaoran y ella en la casa de él a solas. Ella se había entregado a Shaoran por primera vez y él solo se había burlado de ella publicando fotografías de ellos dos juntos por toda la preparatoria. Había sentido tanta vergüenza… ella le había amado y él solo había jugado con ella para demostrarle a sus amigos que podría tenerla, para demostrar que aun la chica menos agraciada de la preparatoria podía ser seducida por el mas popular.

No se había percatado siquiera de en que momento las lagrimas habían comenzado a recorrer su rostro cuando se miro frente al espejo de su cuarto y las limpio con delicadeza¿Por qué aun después de tanto tiempo lloraba¿Por qué la buscaba?. ¿Acaso creía que no había sido suficiente con todo lo que había hecho hacia nueve años?.

"Sakura¿puedo pasar?"

La voz de Shaoran irrumpió sus pensamientos y miro hacia la puerta, él estaba ahí parado en el umbral y la miraba con sus ojos¿acaso lo que leía en ellos era tristeza?. No, no podía ser eso… solo debía ser satisfacción de verle llorar.

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz y te vas a tu casa Shaoran?. Creo que hace nueve años entre nosotros todo quedo mas que claro"

"No es así Sakura, tengo ganas de explicarte todo. Quiero que sepas que yo--"

"Por favor Shaoran, no quiero oír nada. Solo date la vuelta y déjame en paz"

Ni siquiera se atrevió a mirar una vez hacia la puerta, solo pudo oír el suave click de la puerta al cerrarse y supo que él se había ido.


	3. El pasado

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

**A/N:** ¡Hola!. Buuuueno, aqui estoy yo de nueva cuenta subiendoles nuevo capitulo... jum... jum... no tengo mucho que decir sobre este capitulo, solamente que espero que sea de su agrado y aun si no lo es los reviews siempre seran bien recibidos. Lo cual me lleva a darles las gracias a todas las que me dejaron su rr por el capitulo anterior, espero poder contar con rr en este capitulo. Y tu¡SI TU!. Si no me has dejado rr te invito a hacerlo. ¡Ciao!

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Shaoran Li, dio una centésima vuelta en su cama inquieto. Aquella noche en particular había sido muy difícil para él conciliar el sueño. Pero sabía que la única razón por la cual no podía dormir se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad y tenia un nombre en particular. Sakura Kinomoto.

Y es que no era para menos, aquel día había visto con sus propios ojos el dolor que aun causaba en ella todo lo sucedido; se sentía frustrado, estúpido y sobre todo inútil.

No sabía como explicarle que las cosas no habían sucedido que la manera en que ella pensaba y tampoco sabía como explicarle que él no había planeado nada de eso. Nunca lo habría hecho por que él le amaba, le amaba desde el primer momento. Incluso cuando aun no sabia que era amor lo que sentía por ella y lo único que quería conseguir era un 'Si' para asistir a cenar con él.

**-…-**

**New Haven, Connecticut**

**10 años atrás**

Shaoran Li efectuaba el ritual que se había hecho costumbre desde hacia casi un año. Antes de irse a su casa a cenar se daba una vuelta hasta la casa de los Kinomoto para intentar convencer a Sakura de que saliese al cine o algo con él.

"Sakura, abre. Se que estas ahí" Repitió por quinta vez desde que había llegado.

De pronto oyó un par de murmullos que provenían probablemente de la sala y espero con paciencia a que la puerta se abriese. Pero los murmullos continuaron y al poner un poco más de atención se dio cuenta de que eran la voz de Sakura y su hermano Touya discutiendo ardientemente.

"Si no le dices tu que se largue Sakura te juro que yo mismo lo haré, ya me harte de que todos los días tu noviecito venga a tocar y no me deje tener una vida tranquila"

"No es mi noviecito Touya, que te quede bien claro que yo con Li ni a la esquina. Le eh dicho mas de mil veces en lo que va de este año que deje de hostigarme pero no lo hace. ¡Si quieres ir a correrlo ve y hazlo!. Yo no voy a recibirle una vez mas"

Después de unos breves segundos la puerta se abrió y un joven alto abrió la puerta y miro a Shaoran furico.

"Mira Li, creo que es mas que obvio que mi hermana no piensa salir nunca contigo así que por favor desiste"

Pero Shaoran no se movió ni un solo centímetro de aquel mismo lugar y miro desafiante a Touya. Touya era tres años mayor que ellos y estudiaba en Yale su segundo año de la carrera de Contaduría Publica. No solo era inteligente si no también deportista y uno de los chicos más respetados en todo New Haven. Shaoran Li le había admirado desde pequeño y a la vez temido; pero por alguna extraña razón en ese momento sentía todo menos miedo.

"Y yo eh pedido hablar con Sakura, no contigo Kinomoto"

Shaoran pudo mirar como las facciones de Touya se contraían al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

"Así que por favor dile a tu hermana que se deje de tonterías y salga de la sala a recibirme. Solo le pido que me escuche y salga una sola vez conmigo, después no la molestare mas"

Sin encontrar respuesta alguna la puerta se cerro de golpe y poco después pudo oír como la discusión anterior era reanudada.

"¡Maldita sea¡sal a ver a ese energúmeno!. Yo ya te lo dije Sakura, no estoy dispuesto a aguantar el resto de mi vida como nos hostiga. Acepta por una buena maldita vez salir con él. Que sea el mas popular no le hace insoportable"

"¡Tal vez para ti que eres popular Touya, para mi seria como… como¡demonios!. No se como explicarlo con palabras, solo se que vomitaría si me quedo mas de diez minutos en su compañía. Espera un minuto, veras como lo corro en menos de lo que canta un gallo"

Shaoran sonrió de lado al oír aquello por parte de Sakura. Precisamente era ese fuerte temperamento el que lo había llevado a mirar con más detenimiento a aquella chica. Sakura Kinomoto no era ni remotamente lo mas cercano a una modelo, pero tenia unos esplendorosos ojos verdes capaz de derretir el mismísimo hielo del polo norte y una sonrisa que le hacia el corazón latir de manera acelerada… y era aquel mismo efecto el que había estado experimentado desde que había reparado en ella.

Tenía toda la vida de conocerle y le había visto crecer. Después de todo habían estudiado juntos desde el kinder garden. Simplemente era que sus mundos eran algo diferentes. Shaoran era atractivo y un gran jugador de básquetbol lo cual lo había llevado desde la secundaria a ocupar el lugar numero uno en las lista de popularidad y Sakura parecía ser todo lo opuesto a él. Sakura no era muy alta y su notorio sobrepeso la llevaba a ser una de las chicas más molestadas en la preparatoria, sobre todo por los jugadores de básquetbol.

Pero una tarde mientras varios de sus amigos la hostigaron, descubrió que Sakura era algo más que un nombre en la lista de compañeros de clase.

"_Miren, si creen que molestarme por estar pasada de peso es divertido, entonces creo que será mejor que vayan al oculista de inmediato a hacerse un chequeo; es evidente que su vista no esta del todo bien. Lawrence ese lunar que tienes en tu rostro no es nada atractivo y no se por que pero una vez lo mire detenidamente y juraría que vi unos asquerosos bellos asomándose entre esa extraña mancha negra parecida al estado de Florida"_

Desde ese día el lunar de Lawrence para él había sido algo mas que una simple mancha, era cierto… parecía tener la forma del estado de Florida. Poco después, cuando todos sus compañeros y amigos del equipo intentaban esconderse entre unos y otros de la manera en que ella los estaba acabando, decidió que lo mejor seria salir al rescate de todos ellos. Y cuando sus ojos verdes se toparon con los de él supo que no tendría el coraje de hacerlo. Lo había derrotado con solo mirarle directo a los ojos.

Y por primera vez en su vida se dio cuenta de que lo mas importante no era el aspecto de una persona, sino su interior… se había decidido ser algo mas que 'Shaoran mírenme Li' para ella; y nada lo detendría.

"¿Piensas quedarte mas tiempo ahí parado?. Querías que saliera Li, aquí me tienes"

Sakura lo miraba con sorna¿cuánto tiempo había pasado recapitulando el por que se encontraba ahí?. Intento disimular sus nervios e hincho su pecho intentando seducirla.

"Saku¿por qué mejor no me llamas por mi nombre?. Me llamo Shaoran"

"Ya lo se, no me interesa cual es tu nombre. Dime que quieres y vete, esta por empezar mi serie favorita y no pienso desperdiciar mi tiempo contigo"

El cinismo en la voz de ella era mas que evidente, Shaoran se sintió estúpido. Sabia que con Sakura aquella forma de actuar no funcionaba pero ella lo orillaba a buscar incluso la manera mas desesperada de sacar por lo menos un 'si' de sus labios.

"Bien, si es lo que quieres lo haré. No quiero que te pierdas ER"

Shaoran observo como Sakura dejaba de sonreír y lo miraba incrédula

"Si, se que ER es tu serie favorita Saku, y no me mires así. Te eh dicho que llevo tiempo observándote, mas del que tu crees"

"Enfermo mental¡acosador!"

Shaoran dejo escapar una risa contagiosa ante la imagen que tenia enfrente, una espantada Sakura con los brazos sobre las caderas mirándolo incrédula mientras gritaba a todo pulmón la palabra acosador.

"Saku no grites que despertaras a todo el vecindario"

"¡No me importa que me oiga medio Connecticut!. ¡Quiero que me dejes en paz Shaoran y quiero que sea de inmediato!. ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"Finalmente dices mi nombre, gracias"

"Deja de jugar conmigo y vete con tu noviecita Verónica, que bien debe estarse preguntando donde estas"

"Verónica y yo no somos novios y por favor déjame hablar Sakura"

"¡No me interesa tu vida amorosa¡ahora solo--"

Shaoran se había fastidiado de tener que escuchar como siempre lo corría y recurrió a la única manera de callarla.

"¡MALDITA SEA SAKURA¡ESCUCHAME POR UNA SOLA MALDITA VEZ Y TE JURO QUE TE DEJO EN PAZ!"

Respiro agitado después de gritar tanto y miro como Sakura se cruzaba de brazos indignada.

"No tenias que gritar con tanta fuerza, sospecho que incluso te oyeron en México. Habla de una vez si no quieres que cierre una vez más la puerta en tus narices, aunque supongo que eso es lo que mas te agrada. Después de todo vuelves todos los días"

Shaoran supo que Sakura era incorregible y negó con la cabeza a punto de estallar en risas y lágrimas de frustración y nervios. Aquella chica le hacia sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que era difícil controlarse. Y él siempre se controlaba, siempre y cuando ella no estuviese alrededor.

"Quiero salir contigo a cenar este viernes. Por favor di que si Sakura, te prometo que no te arrepentirás y si aceptas te juro que si no funciona jamás te volveré a molestar. Solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que mi interés es genuino"

Después de unos breves momentos Sakura respondió después de un sonoro suspiro.

"Esta bien, para por mi a las ocho"

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto la puerta estaba cerrada una vez mas y él no había atinado siquiera a despedirse. Caminó tranquilo hacia su auto y cuando llego a su casa grito de la alegría. Sakura finalmente había aceptado salir con él.

**-…-**

Shaoran sonrió ante el solo recuerdo de aquella amena cena que compartieron, aquella misma noche supo que le amaba. Ella se había comportado con él amable y sincera. Al principio no había entendido su comportamiento, pero tiempo después cuando ellos ya eran novios ella le había explicado que aquella noche había decidido darle la oportunidad que él pidió y que debía admitir que lo que la había hecho darle la oportunidad había sido aquel detalle de ER. Shaoran siempre le agradecería a ER el haber existido por sobre todas las cosas, después de todo gracias a esa serie televisiva había logrado su primera cita con la mujer de sus sueños. Y eso era algo invaluable.

"Deberías dormir, inténtalo" Se dijo por centésima vez mientras intentaba sacar de su mente todos esos recuerdos agolpándose frente a sus ojos pero era casi inútil. Pensar en Sakura era tan agradable como doloroso al mismo tiempo. Aunque prefería quedarse con los buenos momentos sabia que los malos también contaban parte de su historia.

**-…-**

**New Haven, Connecticut**

**9 años atrás**

Faltaba una semana para el día de la fiesta de graduación y Shaoran se encontraba a solas en su casa con Sakura, comiendo helado en la cocina. Sus padres habían salido de viaje para unos negocios importantes y ellos dos habían pensado que seria el momento oportuno para llevar a cabo aquello que habían estado planeando desde hacia unos meses.

"Sakura¿estas segura de que no te meterás en problemas?. No quiero que tu papá me prohíba verte o tu mamá me mire de manera acusadora. Mucho menos quiero que Touya--"

"Por favor Shaoran, guarda silencio que lo arruinaras todo"

Sakura rió traviesa y tomo un pedazo de helado de fresa y se lo ofreció a Shaoran con dulzura. Mientras Shaoran lo disfrutaba Sakura aprovecho a hablar.

"Mis papas me dieron permiso de quedarme a dormir hoy en casa de Tommy y yo se que ellos no llamaran para preguntar si estoy o no en casa de ella por que confían en que la Señora Sonomi jamás me permitiría hacer algo impropio. Por favor Shaoran, quiero que hoy sea especial, olvidemos a mis papas y lo que hay alrededor"

Cuando el pedazo de helado se había acabado y Shaoran atento con quejarse una vez más Sakura se acerco peligrosamente a su cara y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad.

Al sentir los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos propios Shaoran olvido sus preocupaciones y solo se concentro en besar a su novia con la misma vehemencia que ella lo besaba.

Sakura era hermosa, aun si ella o la demás gente no se daba cuenta de ello y aquella noche él estaba dispuesto a dejárselo más que claro. Y mientras la tomaba del cuello para hacer mas intenso el beso la escucho gruñir a sus adentros. Aquello lo volvió loco.

Cuando el aire le hacia falta se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que expresaban mas de lo que querían y después miro sus delicados labios ahora un poco hinchados por el beso que recién finalizo y sonrió al descubrir que ella estaba sonrojada.

"Sakura, si no quieres hacer esto aun estamos a tiempo de detenernos y de que te lleve directo a casa de Tomoyo"

Sakura no respondió nada pero si lo tomo de la mano antes de dejar el helado en el congelador. Poco después se encontraba caminando de la mano de Sakura escaleras arriba, rumbo a su habitación. Cuando la puerta del cuarto se hubo cerrado, Sakura rompió el silencio.

"Shaoran por favor bésame, bésame y permíteme demostrarte cuanto te amo"

_We've got the afternoon_

_You got this room for two_

_One thing I've left to do_

_Discover me, discovering you_

_One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain_

_One pair of candy lips and your bubblegum tongue_

Oírla decir eso lo hizo arder de deseo y la tomo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a besarla de una manera de la cual nunca antes lo había hecho, sus labios chocaban con los de ella como bailando una danza sensual, cuando su lengua atento contra los labios de ella escucho un gemido por parte de ella que le hizo estremecer.

Nunca antes había estado de esa manera con Sakura y ahora que se encontraba así sentía que no pararía nunca. Sus manos comenzaron a explorarla poco a poco, desde sus brazos hasta sus pechos y su cintura por sobre la ropa mientras se adentraban a la habitación. Sus piernas chocaron de pronto con la cama y cayeron sobre esta, haciéndolos reír por un breve momento.

La ropa fue desapareciendo paulatinamente y Shaoran besaba y acariciaba cada palmo de piel que iba descubriendo en Sakura mientras la oía respirar entrecortadamente y ahogar gemidos de satisfacción.

'_Cause if you want love we'll make it_

_Swimming in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Nunca antes había pensado que una mujer podía ser la mas hermosa del mundo pero la imagen de Sakura frente a él lo era, su respiración entrecortada, su rostro delicado y su cabello revoloteado, no quería que la primera vez que Sakura fuera tal y a como la suya propia había sido, sin ternura, sin pasión… sin amor. Y el le demostraría cuanto le amaba.

La sintió temblar de placer mientras se acomodaba tan cerca de ella que sus cuerpos estaban en total contacto, pero de pronto un movimiento por parte de Sakura le hizo perder la razón, Sakura intentaba sentirlo y se movía sensualmente debajo de él. Jamás pensó una acción de ese tipo por parte de ella. Y mientras le miraba a los ojos la penetro despacio.

"Prometo no hacerte daño, solo es cuestión de que te acostumbres" Susurro Shaoran mientras oía un pequeño grito ahogado por parte de ella.

_There's something 'bout the way the hair falls in your face_

_I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase_

_You tell me where to go and though I might leave to find it_

_I'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it_

Cuando entro totalmente en ella y escucho pequeños sollozos proviniendo de ella se sintió culpable y se abrazo a ella antes de avanzar, la beso y abrazo hasta que ella ceso su llanto y comenzó a moverse buscando el ritmo correcto para ambos.

"Shaoran"

_You want love, we'll make it_

_Swimming in a deep sea of blankets_

_Take all your big plans and break 'em_

_This is bound to be a while_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

Sakura estaba jadeando y él le miraba embelezado. Le amaba, le amaba tanto que dolía y el placer que ella le proporcionaba era más que suficiente para llevarlo hasta la luna. Poco después ella lo araño y mordió en cada oportunidad que tuvo y justo cuando él se sentía cerca del clímax la sintió contraerse. Y poco después él dentro de ella.

_Damn baby, you frustrate me_

_I know you're mine, all mine, all mine_

_But you look so good it hurts sometimes_

_Your body is a wonderland_

_Your body is a wonder, I'll use my hands_

_Your body is a wonderland_

"Te amo Sakura, mas de lo que te puedes imaginar"

_Your body is a wonderland_

**-…-**

Shaoran cerró los ojos violentamente mientras aun sentía los labios de Sakura sobre los suyos propios, aquella noche había sido especial e inolvidable para él y la tenia tan grabada en su mente que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aun le perseguía.

Él nunca pensó que mientras el vivía el momento mas especial de su vida, las personas que se decían ser sus amigos habían estado fotografiándoles sin que se diera cuenta. Pero supo desde el momento en que uno de aquellos volantes que recorrieron el siguiente lunes la escuela, que aquello no estaba bien.

Suspirando intranquilo, maldijo en voz baja a Verónica por haber planeado algo tan ruin para alejar a Sakura de su lado y también se maldijo a si mismo por nunca haberse dado cuenta del error que había cometido al nunca contarle a Sakura del acoso que sufría por parte de Verónica para reconquistarle, tal vez si le hubiese contado aquello ella jamás habría sospechado que realmente él había planeado todo eso. Pero desgraciadamente así había sido… y la mirada de hielo que ella le había dado mientras arrojaba sobre su pecho un volante, le había indicado que estaba herida y que efectivamente entre él y ella las cosas habían terminado.

**-…-**

No supo a que hora se durmió, pero cuando despertó al siguiente día, sospecho que seria un largo día. Se puso de pie después de mucho meditarlo y una vez listo se dirigió rumbo a la comisaría, donde seguramente su amigo Eriol le esperaría con alguna broma o anécdota que probablemente le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Lo único que nunca sospecho fue que en el mismísimo momento de poner el primer pie en su despacho, Eriol le molestaría por su aspecto.

"Te vez fatal Shaoran¿acaso no pudiste dormir anoche?"

Shaoran levanto su vista hacia un divertido Eriol. Eriol Hiraguizawa era su compañero de rondas en la ciudad de New Haven desde hacia tres años, tiempo que tenia de haber sido trasladado desde la ciudad de Miami.

"No molestes Eriol, tu tampoco te vez muy bien que digamos"

Sonrió al mirar como las mejillas de su gran amigo se teñían de diferentes tonalidades de rojo y bostezando por quinta vez en lo que iba de aquella mañana se puso de pie para ir en busca de un café.

"Creo saber el por que de tu cansancio Li"

Continúo Eriol siguiéndole el paso muy de cerca y Shaoran levanto una ceja intrigado

"Sakura Kinomoto. ¿No es así?"

"No molestes, no es tu asunto"

Tomo un sorbo de su café y miro como Eriol se servia el suyo propio y lo miraba de manera desafiante.

"Creo que estas equivocado Shaoran, es mi asunto desde el momento en que Sakura es la mejor amiga de mi novia Tomoyo y anoche vio tu auto estacionado fuera de la casa de los Kinomoto. Además no olvides que ha estado algo preocupada por Sakura"

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Inquirió Shaoran interesado.

"Bueno, dice Tomoyo que aunque ve muy feliz a Sakura por su regreso esta segura de que algo oculta, ella cree que esta por casarse y no quiere contárselo a nadie. Anoche se desbordo llorando mientras me contaba que sentía que Sakura ya no le tenia confianza, la verdad no creo que sea eso; para mi que es algo mas"

Shaoran se quedo callado unos minutos analizando las palabras de Eriol y después negó con la cabeza, presa de las palabras de la mamá de Sakura.

"No puede estarse casando Eriol, su mamá me dijo que hace tres meses corto con su novio de Nueva York"

"¿Y si ya tiene uno nuevo y aun no quiere decir nada, eso si me suena probable. Tal vez solo esta esperando a que pase un poco mas de tiempo para presentarlo formalmente"

Shaoran sintió su sangre hervir ante tal mención, Sakura no podía estar con nadie mas y menos ahora que había vuelto y él estaba empeñado en reparar el daño que le habían causado hacia nueve años en su nombre.

"Aliviánate Shaoran, puedo estar equivocado. Pero hablando de cosas mas interesantes¿Cómo te fue ayer?"

El corazón de Shaoran se detuvo por un segundo ante la mención del día anterior, decir que le había ido mal era decir poco, por algo no había podido dormir bien atestado de los recuerdos.

"Me fue fatal Eriol, si hubieses visto su rostro al reconocerme conociéndote te habrías botado de la risa. Me miraba con tanto odio que sentí que no tendría el valor de decirle nada, se ha vuelto muy fuerte, mas aun de lo que ya era cuando le conocí… ha creado una enorme barrera y estoy seguro de que derrumbarla no será tan fácil. Sin embargo, poco después de que me corriera de un modo no muy amable de su casa la seguí y la encontré llorando en su habitación. Me partió el alma Eriol, aun después de nueve años sigue llorando por aquello"

Eriol miro como su amigo respiraba con fuerza y apretaba la taza de café que estaba en sus manos, desde el momento en que había llegado a New Haven supo que Shaoran no era tan fuerte a como aparentaba serlo y cuando supo la historia completa de Sakura y él contada desde la perspectiva de su novia y de Shaoran, supo que no siempre las cosas eran justas.

"Shaoran¿intentaste explicarle que no tuviste nada que ver con aquellas fotos?"

"En realidad si pero no pude hacerlo después de que me pidiera llorando que me fuera. No pude Eriol, verle sufrir de esa manera me hizo sentir inútil. ¿Cómo explicarle después de nueve años que yo no tuve nada que ver?. Hasta suena estúpido"

"Pues deberías seguir intentándolo"

Shaoran cerró los ojos con fuerza y decidió que su amigo tenía razón, solo tenia que buscar la manera de convencerla de que lo oyese. Y esa era la parte que mas le preocupaba de todo ese asunto.

**-…-**

Del otro lado de la ciudad una cansada Sakura se ponía de pie y le rogaba a Dios no estar en aquella ciudad de nueva cuenta. No había podido dormir durante toda la noche pensando una y otra vez en todo lo que había sucedido, los recuerdos que Shaoran había traído a su mente no la habían dejado en paz durante toda la noche. Sentía sus ojos hinchados y secos. Lo que menos entendía era el por que aun le dolía tanto después del tiempo que había pasado.

"_Tal vez por que aun le amas Sakura"_

La voz de su conciencia se hizo presente y Sakura se decidió a enterrarla lo más lejos posible, ella no amaba a Shaoran y jamás lo volvería a hacer. No lo haría de nuevo por que aun sin importar cuantas veces él le pidiese perdón y cuantas veces intentase hablar con ella. Ella jamás accedería, jamás le perdonaría. Pero por sobre todas las cosas jamás volvería a amar.

**John Mayer – Your Body is a Wonderland**


	4. Una gran idea

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

**¡Dsifruten el capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que se había 'enfrentado' a Shaoran y se sentía repuesta de sus pilas, aquel día en particular esperaba a Tomoyo mientras esta compraba unas cosas en la ferretería. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y suspiro relajada cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar furiosamente.

"¿Quién podrá ser?"

Al mirar en la pantalla de quien se trataba contesto con rapidez mientras exclamaba alegre.

"¡Nicholas Hughes!"

"Si, el mismo" Contestó un animado Nick desde el otro lado de la línea y Sakura sonrió aun mas animada.

Nick era uno de los inversionistas más importantes en su compañía, pero también un gran amigo. Él había sido uno de los que le habían impulsado a iniciar aquel negocio y ciertamente con el dinero del cual inicio todo. Habían estudiado juntos en la universidad.

"Que gusto oír tu voz¿qué pasa¿Sucede algo?"

La voz preocupada de Sakura logro sacar una sincera risa por parte de Nick.

"¿Acaso tiene que suceder algo para que te llame Saku?"

"No precisamente y lo sabes. Pero también quiero que recuerdes Nick que tu eres uno de los inversionistas de mi compañía y si sucedió algo en mi ausencia serias el primero en llamarme, dime la verdad... es cosa de la bolsa de valores ¿no es así?"

"No Sakura, te llamo por que precisamente hoy vine a visitarte y me dijo tu secretaria que estarías ausente ¡por un mes! Eso jamás sucedería y aun menos lo creí cuando me dijo que habías ido a New Haven. ¿Qué sucedió¿Necesitas respaldo?"

Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa¿seria conveniente pedirle a Nick que viniese a acompañarle para mantener lejos de ella a Shaoran?. Era cierto que este no se había acercado ni nada por el estilo a ella desde aquel día en su habitación pero no quería que en algún momento le tomase desprevenida. Además para la boda debía asistir sola y él podría ser una buena compañía.

"No se, tal vez... es decir... si te apetece venir a acompañarme a la boda y preliminares necesitare de tu presencia, si no ni se te ocurra venir a pararte por acá. ¿Entendido Nick?"

"Comprendo, mañana mismo estaré en tu casa. ¿A las 10 te apetece?"

Sakura viro los ojos entre divertida y molesta. Nick solía tener una forma de ser y humor muy propios y a veces no los comprendía del todo.

"Nick, no digas cosas que no puedes hacer. Además ni sabes donde vivo"

"Sa-ku-ra" fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta y ella colgó molesta.

Nick era un idiota. Pero ciertamente también su amigo y le quería a pesar de todo. Cuando iba saliendo del parque rumbo a la tienda donde Tomoyo compraba la encontró saliendo con una gran cantidad de bolsas y corrió en su ayuda.

"¿Te encuentras bien Saku, te noto molesta"

"No es nada Tommy, solo una llamada del trabajo"

Mientras tomaba unas bolsas de Tomoyo su celular sonó y decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente. Poco despues mientras iba con Tomoyo hacia su automóvil y mientras esta abría la puerta para guardar las cosas el teléfono sonó una vez mas desquiciándola totalmente.

"¿Qué demonios quieres Nick? no estoy de humor si lo que quieres es hacerme una bromita por que te costara muy caro"

"Nick¿quién es Nick Sakura?"

La voz de su hermano la saco de su pequeño globo y apenada se pego en la frente.

"Es... olvídalo Touya no importa. ¿Para que me llamabas?"

"Uhm, luego me dirás quien es ese misterioso Nick" La voz de su hermano sonaba amenazadora y ella solo atino a bufar intranquila "Pero ahora necesito que vengas de inmediato a la casa, Nakuru y la modista te esperan para las medidas y demás de tu vestido¿de acuerdo?"

"Si, voy para allá"

Al colgar miro hacia donde su amiga le miraba con una mirada interrogatoria y bufo una vez mas molesta¿acaso todos pensaban interrogarle?. Pensó que por lo menos no estaría mal contarle a su amiga que le sucedía así que al subir al auto se dejo interrogar por Tomoyo; bueno casi del todo. Una vez frente a la casa el auto negro de Shaoran estaba una vez más ahí y ella se sintió tensa de pronto.

"Sabes Saku, él no come... seguramente esta aquí para traerle unas cuantas cosas a tu mamá, suele frecuentar muy seguido tu casa después de todo"

Sakura no contesto nada pero asintió intranquila. ¿Por qué tan solo no se alejaba de todo lo que significaba algo para ella?. Incluso Tomoyo parecía tenerle simpatía. Bajo del auto y una vez frente al porche decidió entrar, que él estuviese ahí no significaba que ella fuese una cobarde.

**-…-**

Hacia casi una hora que Shaoran había llegado a la casa de Sakura para ayudar a su mamá con unas cosas en el garaje y esta lo había invitado a cenar a como solía ser costumbre desde hacia unos años. A veces él no terminaba de creer que la familia de ella le aceptase y le quisiese como parte de esta aun si Sakura no lo hacia.

"¿Te encuentras bien Shaoran?"

Touya, el hermano de Sakura se había vuelto a lo largo de los años en un gran amigo y a pesar de que alguna vez tuvieron diferencias sobre todo cuando lo acontecido con Sakura ahora podía decir que era alguien a quien llamar amigo sin ninguna falsedad. Por eso mismo acepto ser uno de sus padrinos.

"Si estoy bien"

Pero sabia que no era cierto, hacia menos de media hora Touya había llamado a Sakura para decirle que fuese a la casa por que la modista y Nakuru estaban esperándola y una pequeña parte de la conversación que mantuvo con ella no le agrado… no le agrado en lo mas mínimo por que incluía a un hombre en ella. ¿Quién seria ese Nick y que le habría dicho Sakura pensando que era la otra persona para despertar los celos de hermano de Touya?.

"Buenas tardes"

El tono agradable de la voz de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos y la miró de manera escrutadora. Se veía hermosa con aquel vestido blanco que cargaba aquel día, como desearía poder ser alguien mas para ella y poder caminar hasta ella para abrazarle de manera posesiva.

Una vez terminado su análisis procuro mantenerse al margen de todas las conversaciones que fueron apareciendo y Sakura fácilmente le ignoraba cuando hacia algún comentario, lo cual lo hería; sin embargo la actitud de ella hacia el resto de los presentes era tal y a como siempre lo fue en el pasado con él.

Mientras Nakuru y la modista comentaban sobre el tipo de corte en el vestido de Sakura y esta intentaba decirles que bien podría ser algo sencillo su celular comenzó a sonar de manera elocuente y Shaoran pudo notar un destello diferente en el rostro de ella… y sintió pánico. Sin demorarse mucho, se excuso y contesto animada el celular.

"Nick, si ya se. No, ni siquiera lo menciones yo te paso a recoger y no quiero ninguna objeción. Si, esta bien lo haré. Nos vemos mañana"

Había sido una breve conversación pero por la forma en que Sakura sonrió Shaoran sintió que para ella se trataba de una llamada importante y con gran significado. Y a juzgar por lo que dijo parecía ser que ese tal Nick iría a New Haven y ella le pasaría a recoger. ¿Acaso las cosas podrían empeorar?. Quería pensar que no, pero cuando Touya comenzó a interrogarla se sintió tan curioso al respecto que incluso tomo asiento lo mas cerca de ella para escuchar sus palabras.

"Ahora no te me escapas Sakura¿quién es ese tal Nick?. Y no mientas por que te conozco como la palma de mi mano"

"Nicholas Hughes es su nombre y mañana viene a quedarse con nosotros"

"¿A que demonios te refieres con eso Sakura?"

El tono amenazante que tenia la voz de Touya no había pasado desapercibido para nadie en la sala y cuando la madre de Sakura intento intervenir para aliviar la tensión entre hermanos Sakura contesto con una tranquilidad inesperada en ella.

"Mamá no lo hagas, le responderé a Touya. A lo que me refiero con eso es que Nick se a va a quedar con nosotros por que lo eh invitado como mi pareja por el resto de todas las cosas que conciernen a la boda, incluida esta y no pienso permitir que seas grosero con él. Él no tiene la culpa de que tu seas un celoso enfermizo; así que no me importa si te da una ulcera hermano, tu me hiciste venir aquí y acepte 'tus reglas' ahora tendrás que aceptar las mías"

"Sakura Kinomoto, no permitiré que me trates de esa manera y menos por un tipo"

"Lo siento, ya lo decidí y él vendrá. Además no puedo decirle que cancele su boleto de avión cuando ha logrado encontrar el tiempo en su agenda para pasar un tiempo conmigo lo cual no es fácil siendo quien es"

Shaoran miro como la mandíbula de Touya se tensaba furico y Sakura sonreía complacida; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas querer reír para acompañarla en su triunfo ante su propio hermano pero lo cierto era que no podía por que el nombre de Nicholas Hughes abarcaba sus pensamientos.

¿Quién seria ese sujeto para Sakura?. Se sentía molesto y emocionalmente acabado, si pensaba que las cosas no podrían empeorar definitivamente estaba equivocado por que a partir del siguiente día su plan que había estado planeando con Eriol desde hacia unos días no podría surtir el mismo efecto con un novio o pretendiente o lo que fuese que ese tal Nick fuera presente.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que a pesar del impacto en las palabras de Sakura todos habían regresado a lo que estaban haciendo. Nakuru, la modista y Sakura seguían discutiendo sobre el vestido mientras que un molesto Touya mascullaba algo inentendible entre dientes intentando parecer sereno y los padres de Sakura se miraban preocupados el uno al otro, nadie parecía cerciorarse en aquel momento de que él estaba presente. Así que decidió que lo mejor seria ir a compadecerse a si mismo a su casa. Poniéndose de pie atrajo la atención de todos a excepción de Sakura.

"Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya"

Y por primera vez desde que había estado ahí, Sakura le miró directamente a los ojos, pero no tuvo siquiera tiempo como para sonreírle por que así a como le miro de manera inesperada dejo de hacerlo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola a todos. Dios mil disculpas por la demora para subir este capitulo pero no me habia ido de vacaciones y no habia tenido el tiempo para escribir mas nada... pero ahora que regrese ya regrese con todas las pilas del mundo para seguir con mi historia. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y tambien por alentarme a seguir con esta historia que espero que sea de su agrado. Les prometo subir pronto el proximo capitulo. ¿Como la ven con Sakura?. Ahora parece ser que las cosas se van a complicar un poco mas. ¿Lograra Shaoran entrar de nuevo en el corazon de Saku sin morir en el intento?. Bueno solo nos queda esperar al siguiente capitulo para ver que sucede. ¡Ciao!


	5. El rival

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

**Capitulo 5**

¿Por qué se sentía tan nerviosa en aquellos momentos?. Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa y decidió tratar de convencerse a si misma de que las cosas estarían bien y que tan solo seria por unos breves momentos en los que iban y regresaban, nada del otro mundo… nada que necesitara demasiada atención. Nada que… ¡demonios!. Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto y repetir tantas veces en su cabeza la palabra nada o terminaría por volverse loca.

Una voz que provenía de su lado izquierdo la hizo regresar a la realidad. Y vaya realidad que era, el mismísimo Shaoran Li era quien le había llamado y la miraba de una manera que no lograba descifrar por completo.

"¿Me escuchaste Sakura?"

Le devolvió la mirada sin mucha convicción y se percato de que llevaba un buen rato hablándole. Se sentó correctamente en el asiento de copiloto del auto de Shaoran mientras contestaba secamente.

"No, ciertamente no te escuche Shaoran; tenia cosas mas importantes en las que pensar"

Bueno, no es que fueran más importantes. Simplemente eran cosas que le concernían a ella de forma directa por que era su propia conciencia debatiéndose de manera ansiosa y nerviosa ante la cercanía de Shaoran. Se reprochaba con fuerza en aquel mismo instante el haberse ofrecido a ir a buscar a Nick sin siquiera cerciorarse de tener quien la trasladase.

Había pensado que Tomoyo lo haría sin ningún problema, pero parecía ser que tenía una cita con Eriol precisamente a la hora de la comida y no podía llevarla al aeropuerto y definitivamente Touya estaba fuera de sus límites. Después de la discusión el día anterior había estado actuando muy raro frente a ella; pensó también en pedirle a sus padres el auto pero estaba en el taller y entonces había aparecido de la nada Shaoran en su casa y se había ofrecido de manera determinante a llevarla hasta el aeropuerto.

No podía negarse¿o si?. Después de todo se había comportado amable y aunque no soportase su presencia sus papas habían insistido y necesitaba que la llevase, si dejaba a Nick abandonado demasiado tiempo sabia que las consecuencias serian pésimas.

"Lo siento si tu amigo no es importante para ti Sakura"

"¿A que te refieres con eso Li?"

Debía de prestar mas atención si el plan de ella era alejar a Shaoran por medio de Nick, ni siquiera le importaba si pensaban que era su pareja… solo quería mantenerle a una distancia prudente en lo que regresaba a su vida normal.

"Te estaba preguntando a que hora llegaba su vuelo por que si esta por llegar podría ir un poco mas rápido si lo deseas"

"Tal vez podrías ir un poco mas rápido Li, Nick llegara en al menos quince minutos y si no me ve se preocupara. Tiendo a ser muy puntual y siempre que nos vemos él también lo es; no me agradaría romper con esa costumbre"

"Como usted lo ordene"

Sakura bufo y no le importo si Shaoran lo había notado por que después de todo con su actitud funesta le había dicho que después de todo él tampoco se encontraba con muchas ganas de compartir su tiempo con ella.

El resto del camino fue tenso y cuando finalmente se bajaron y entraron en el aeropuerto se sintió mas que aliviada al ver a Nick caminar un poco desorientado entre la gente y sin siquiera prestar atención al si Shaoran le seguía o no corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con una fuerza inusitada mientras este la recibía sin chistar.

"¿Aquel enorme guardaespaldas es tu querido amigo mi pequeña Saku?"

Sakura se separo un poco de él y asintió segura mientras podía percibir la fuerte mirada de Shaoran sobre ella. Daba gracias a Dios de que su amigo fuese tan bueno y le quisiera tanto como para arriesgar su integridad física y moral en ese momento por ella y sonrió sin reparos mientras le observaba descaradamente. Nick, era un hombre alto y fornido de ojos avellana y sonrisa conquistadora. Era el sueño de muchas mujeres en Nueva York y un empresario implacable con un corazón de oro. ¿Acaso necesitaba algo mas para impresionar?. Por supuesto que no.

Después de mirarlo sonrió satisfecha, ella sentía una verdadera gratitud hacia Nick y sabia que si necesitaba alguien en la tierra en quien confiar para algo de esa magnitud él era el indicado y sabia también que por mas sacrificios que esto le costara a él, jamás le fallaría ni cobraría a un alto precio. Por eso mismo ella le quería y respetaba de la manera en que lo hacia.

"Si, gracias por venir Nick no sabría como pagártelo"

Sakura se mordió el labio en una actitud que sabia Nick conocía como la palma de su mano y lo miro sonreír mientras la acercaba – si era aun posible – mas a él.

"Oh yo si se como Saku. Deja que regresemos a la gran manzana y te haré pagar por este favor"

Sin siquiera dejarla responder, la miro directamente a los ojos y comenzó a besarla con fervor y necesidad. La beso como si se le fuera el alma en ello y después al soltarla acaricio su mejilla con ternura.

"Que comience la función pequeña"

**-…-**

Shaoran se sentía enfermo. Se sentía enfermo y derrotado; aquella misma tarde había mirado por si mismo que aquel amigo de Sakura no era solo un amigo, si no algo mas para ella. Aun tenia grabada en su mente la manera en que aquel hombre le había mirado en cuanto termino de besarla y la manera en que ella le miraba sin reparos.

"Quita esa cara de funeral y entonces creo que es hora de que apliquemos el plan B"

Eriol le miraba con aquel rostro jovial de siempre y le sonreía mientras le ofrecía una taza de café caliente.

"Olvídalo Eriol. Esto es un caso perdido… creo que deje pasar demasiado tiempo; siempre me dije que si la iba a buscar solamente seria mas desastroso todo y que lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar a que ella se sintiera segura y volviese a casa para reparar lo ocurrido aun si yo no tuve la culpa. Pero hoy Eriol, hoy eh podido comprobar que nada herida esta y sobre todo que me ha olvidado; que después de todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros para ella no significo tanto como lo significo para mi. Seamos realistas, lo mejor que puedo hacer es tirar la toalla antes de terminar peor"

"Eres un idiota Shaoran. Tomoyo me dijo que Sakura no te ha olvidado y que eso lo pudo notar ayer cuando vio tu auto de nueva cuenta en su casa, la conoce muy bien y bueno yo confió en Tommy"

"No es que no confié en Tomoyo, es solo que si hubieses visto la manera en que ella le miraba sabrías tan bien como yo que me ha olvidado"

"Entonces corrobóralo"

"¿Cómo¿a que te refieres con que lo corrobore?"

Había veces en que Shaoran no entendía la manera en que la cabeza de Eriol Hiraguizawa funcionaba y esta era una de ellas así que por primera vez desde que había vuelto de la casa de Sakura después de dejarla ahí con su 'amigo' lo miro directamente a los ojos y encontró en ellos esperanza y diversión. ¿Ahora que tramaba su amigo?.

"Solo tienes que seguir mis consejos Shaoran y te aseguro que mas pronto que tarde Sakura deseara nunca haberte rechazado cuando intentaste decirle la verdad"

**-…-**

"Tu hermano no es muy amigable¿verdad?"

Sakura intento sonreír sinceramente a Nick mientras oían a Touya gritar con fuerza incoherencias sobre la 'relación' de ambos. Apenas había puesto un pie en casa de sus padres junto con Nakuru cuando Sakura le había presentado a Nick y su hermano no había hecho nada mas que criticarlo y despotricar cosas que a momentos solo él entendía y también para desagrado de Sakura ya había mencionado en mas de una ocasión a Shaoran; lo único era que aun no lograba entender que tenia que ver Shaoran en todo ese asunto.

"¿Entendieron los dos?"

Sin mucha convicción Sakura asintió mientras que Nick sonreía tranquilo. Ella observo como su hermano levantaba la mano y apuntaba de manera acusadora a su amigo mientras abría la boca con claro deseo de decir algo mas pero Nick le corto el rollo antes de empezar y tomando la mano de Sakura inquirió.

"No te preocupes. Los padres de Sakura me han proporcionado una habitación para quedarme así que no debes preocuparte de nada"

Internamente rió al ver el rostro de su hermano y después abrazo a Nick para refugiarse mientras conversaban todos de manera animada. Parecía ser que a final de cuentas Nick había sido bien recibido por parte de su hermano ya que aunque odiase admitirlo su hermano le importaba mucho y sabia que por sus papas no debía preocuparse por que eran unas buenas personas y jamás tratarían de la manera en que Touya lo haría a un huésped suyo.

"Sakura¿podrías ayudarme a recoger unas cosas en la cocina?"

Su mamá había aparecido de forma repentina frente a ella y sin dudarlo se dispuso a acompañarla a la cocina. Una vez en esta mientras su mamá sacaba unas cosas del refrigerador hablo.

"Me agrada tu amigo. Es agradable e inteligente¿de donde lo conoces?"

Sakura sonrió aun mas satisfecha, Nick definitivamente era perfecto para el puesto.

"En la universidad, hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo mamá"

"¿Lo quieres?"

La repentina pregunta que salio de los labios de su madre tenía una sencilla respuesta y no vacilo en darla.

"Si mamá. Nick significa mucho para mi, él ha sido una gran compañía para mi durante todos estos años en Nueva York y aunque tuve alguna vez a Kobayashi ciertamente Nick siempre fue alguien especial. Ha estado conmigo cuando mas le eh necesitado"

Y aquello era cierto, aun si no le había hablado a nadie de su familia cuando descubrió lo de Kobayashi ciertamente no pudo huir de Nick y su sincera preocupación. Aun si ella había intentado encerrarse totalmente en su burbuja de dolor, él no lo permitió y le ayudo a salir poco a poco. Había enfrentado la mayor parte de las cosas sola, pero sabia que de no haber sido por la ayuda de Nick, tal vez no estaría tan repuesta en aquellos momentos.

"Es agradable saber que tienes a alguien especial allá contigo hija, así se que no tendré que preocuparme todos los días tanto"

"No mamá, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedes estar segura de que con Nick estoy protegida; él jamás permitiría que me hicieran daño"

"Bien, creo que es mejor que regresemos a la sala. Toma aquella bandeja y acompáñame"

Sakura sonrió con añoranza mientras acompañaba a su mamá rumbo a la sala. Sabia que tenia heridas profundas en su corazón a causa de su pasado pero al mirar aquella noche a Nick supo que desearía con todas sus fuerzas haberle amado a él y no a quienes había amado en su momento.

"Le contaba a tu hermano sobre la manera en que rescataste mi automóvil de una buena multa en aquella ocasión Saku"

Sakura rió estrepitosamente al recordarlo y miro a su hermano apretar el puño con fuerza.

"¡Nick, no deberías andar por ahí contando mi demencia temporal. Podría dar la impresión de que hago esa clase de cosas contigo todo el tiempo"

"¿Y no es acaso eso lo que haces siempre Sakura?"

La voz que provenía de la puerta de la sala no era ni más ni menos que la voz de Shaoran Li y su risa se congelo de manera inmediata. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él incluyéndola a ella y también su respiración se congelo en ese mismo instante. La mirada de él denotaba todo menos amabilidad y no sabia por que pero presintió que nada bueno podría suceder en ese momento.

"¿Acaso no piensas decir nada en tu defensa Sakura?"

"Sakura no tiene por que responder a tu pregunta y mucho menos defenderse por que no hay necesidad, creo que hay que aclarar que ella solamente quería ayudarme y que jamás se atrevería ni yo le permitiría a hacer algo así de nuevo. ¿No es así pequeña?"

"Así es Nick, tal vez deberías ahorrarte tus comentarios si no son requeridos Li"

Regresó su mirada a la verde de Nick y suspiró aliviada al escuchar a su hermano reír e invitar a Shaoran a tomar el café con ellos. Parecía ser que esa seria una noche larga y pesada.

**-...-**

Nick sonrió de manera efusiva mientras observaba a Sakura recorrer la playa con sus pies descalzos. Aquella misma mañana después de desayunar le había preguntado a ella que se podía hacer en aquel lugar y ella le ofreció ir a la playa, que se encontraba a unas cuantas horas y después de rentar un automóvil ambos salieron hacia la playa con el firme propósito de divertirse.

"¿Puedes sentir la brisa Nick, es increíble... hacia mucho que no estaba aquí y esta aun mejor de lo que recuerdo"

"Si, la puedo sentir Saku. ¿Por qué no vienes y te sientas un rato?; ya es hora de comer y me siento hambriento después de nadar tanto"

Miró como Sakura esbozaba una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él con lento andar. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no tenia hambre, estaba total y completamente emocionada con aquel lugar y él no dudaba el por que ya que realmente era un lugar hermoso pero no podía ignorar a su estomago.

"Eres un aguafiestas Nick. Solo por que te quiero te acompañare; veamos que nos dio mamá para comer todo debe estar por acá"

Sacaron unos sándwiches de atún y unos refrescos y conversaron amenamente mientras comían y mientras lo hacían Nick decidió que era el momento mas oportuno para sacar a la luz lo que desde su llegada le había intrigado.

"Saku¿qué demonios sucede con ese amigo tuyo?"

"¿Qué amigo?"

"Sakura, no te hagas tonta conmigo se que sabes de quien hablo. Accedí bueno se podría decir también que me ofrecí a ayudarte con el asunto de Li pero me gustaría saber un poco mas que ha sucedido y que demonios pasa con este tipo, siempre es bueno saber todo lo necesario para lograr una buena defensa y tienes que admitir que tu y yo la necesitamos con tremendo guardaespaldas bombardeándonos. No se como es que sobrevivimos anoche si creía que con tu hermano era demasiado cuando él entro en la sala supe que no era así. Lo peor de todo es que todas eran indirectas, y me miraba de una manera que daba miedo Sakura. ¿Segura que no pasa nada?"

La miro suspirar con fuerza y tomar un gran sorbo de su soda para después morderse un labio nerviosa, eran aquellas pequeñas mañas de ella las que la hacían tan irresistible para cualquier espécimen del sexo masculino y él no era la excepción; pero sabia que no importaba cuanto le importase ella o le amase, ella simplemente jamás lo haría con él. Al menos no de la forma en que él lo hacia.

"Bien, la verdad es desde que llegue lo han estado metiendo en todos los asuntos. Mis padres le adoran Nick y mi mejor amiga le tiene simpatía. Para terminar de acabarla el prometido de mi mejor amiga trabaja con él. ¿Por qué tan solo no se aleja de todo lo que me importa?. Y entonces un día de la nada aparece en mi casa queriendo hablar conmigo para 'explicarme' lo que sucedió hace años"

Nick la observaba callado mientras ponía atención a sus palabras y solamente sabia que todo ese comportamiento tenia una explicación pero no se lo diría a Sakura hasta que fuese necesario.

"¿Sabes que hice?"

"No me lo imagino¿qué hiciste?"

"Lo corrí y después llore toda la noche recordando todo lo sucedido. Aun después de tantos años me duele y mucho Nick, no te imaginas cuanto y no pienso sufrir de nuevo no por su causa. Con lo de Kobayashi tuve suficiente de humillaciones y no permitiré que él juegue conmigo de nueva cuenta. Por eso cuando me dijiste si necesitaba respaldo lo considere y la verdad es que no creo que sea justo para ti usarte como carnada y alejarle de mi pero lo cierto es que creo que es una buena estrategia, no quiero hablar con él y no quiero saber nada de él. Y así cuando regresemos a casa podré olvidarme de este asunto y de él"

"Entiendo Saku, solamente tengo una duda y espero puedas aclarármela"

Sakura le miro confundida y asintió después de unos breves segundos.

"¿Aun le amas?"

La miro abrir sus ojos en sorpresa y ruborizarse de inmediato, aquello solamente significaba una cosa y él lo sabia. Pero su respuesta fue una de las mas secas y erróneas que ella le hubiese dado a lo largo del tiempo de conocerle.

"Nick, el amor no existe"

Y ahí mismo supo que ella mentía y que entonces él tendría que poner su granito de arena para que Sakura finalmente sanara todo lo que le dolía y pudiese ser libre al fin y poder amar como se lo merecía.

**Notas de la Autora: **Mil disculpas por la tardanza con este nuevo capi, la verdad es que estoy mega ocupada con la universidad entonces no eh tenido tiempo para casi nada... puf... deseo ahora mismo unas vacaciones jajaja... en fin... de todas maneras aqui les deje este capitulo que venia subiendoles desde hace un tiempecito, ya comence a trabajar en los que le siguen asi que espero en Dios poder traerles mas pronto si la universidad me lo permite. Gracias a todos por sus rr y los vere en el proximo capitulo. ¡Ciao!


	6. Una ayuda inesperada

**"A Ti" **

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Cuando Shaoran vio entrar a Nicholas Hughes a la comisaría frunció el ceño molesto y perturbado por su presencia¿qué querría aquel sujeto en SU territorio¿Acaso no le bastaba ya suficiente con haberse quedado con Sakura?.

Lo fulminó con la mirada mientras lo observaba acercarse despreocupadamente hacia su despacho y saludaba con amabilidad a todo el que se le atravesara enfrente y cuando no soporto más aquel ridículo espectáculo se acerco a zancadas hacia la puerta para recibirle. Y hablando de la manera mas neutral que pudo le recibió erguido.

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hughes?"

Y si creía que no podía tenerle mas desprecio a aquel sujeto, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado cuando de pronto este le sonrió e invitándose a su despacho se sentó frente al escritorio.

"Llámame Nick como todos Shaoran. Bonito lugar¿por qué no te sientas?. Creo que necesitamos hablar"

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo"

"Ohh, ya lo creo que si Shaoran. Por favor toma asiento, esto te interesa y llámame Nick después de todo somos amigos ¿no?"

Bufando y sin mas ganas de discutir con aquel sujeto cerro la puerta de golpe y se sentó en su cómodo sillón mientras le observaba detenidamente y perdiendo finalmente la paciencia pregunto irritado.

"¿Y bien?"

"¿Y bien que?"

"Demonios, si solo vienes a molestarme créeme que lo estas logrando 'amigo' así que si tienes algo que discutir mas te vale que inicies de una buena vez por que no estoy dispuesto a perder mi tiempo contigo. Tal vez Sakura lo tenga, pero yo no"

"Que bueno que la menciones, por que precisamente vengo a hablar de Saku contigo"

Y no supo que contestar, ni tampoco tuvo el tiempo por que poco después se encontraba inmerso en una profunda platica acerca de Sakura que presentía traería cosas buenas.

**-...-**

Sakura estaba molesta e impaciente.

Hacia tres horas Nick había salido a pasear por el pueblo y no había vuelto ni tenia noticias de él. Le había marcado al celular e inclusive se había dado una vuelta por los alrededores, pero no encontraba ni un solo rastro de él. ¿Acaso creía que era pertinente andarse pavoneando por el pueblo cuando Shaoran Li andaba suelto y neurótico?. No ella no lo creía; de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Shaoran y Nick tuviesen un encuentro le daba pavor y sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía presa de los escalofríos.

Mientras esperaba impaciente sus pensamientos se trasladaron hacia aquella misma tarde en la cual ella y Nick habían estado charlando sobre Shaoran en la playa. Sentía que contarle a Nick todo lo que podía acerca de Shaoran y ella no era ni remotamente adecuado, pero le había picado la tentación por mirar su reacción... y su reacción había sido la que menos se había esperado. Sin ningún rodeo él le había cuestionado sus sentimientos hacia el susodicho preguntándole si aun le amaba.

¡Maldita sea!, ella no amaba a Shaoran Li y jamás lo volvería a amar.

Era un ser despreciable y desagradable de veintisiete años que lucia como un Dios bronceado y esplendoroso a la luz del día... y a la luz de la noche. A cualquier hora del día; mas sin embargo eso no significaba que ella sintiese algo por él, para ella él era como un fantasma y no le hacia sentir ni la mas mínima emoción, no tenia reacciones ante él y jamás las tendría.

"Buenas noches Sakura"

Sakura dio un respingo mientras sentía su piel erizarse. ¡Maldito Shaoran Li!. ¿Qué hacia él en el pórtico de su casa a esas horas de la noche y acercándose por su espalda sin ella notarlo?.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto ella a la defensiva.

"¿Qué te parece a ti que hago aquí?"

Justo cuando pensaba en contestar a la argumentación de Shaoran vio llegar a Nick con tranquilidad y sin pensárselo siquiera dos veces corrió hasta él para abrazarlo, olvidando por completo que Shaoran se encontraba en aquel lugar.

"Maldita sea Nick¿Qué demonios crees que haces desapareciendo de esta manera¿Dónde estabas?"

"Tranquila Sakura solo fui a recorrer el pueblo. Es un lindo lugar¿Por qué no regresas ya definitivamente?, podrías abrir aquí tus oficinas o hacer todo desde larga distancia"

Sakura frunció el cejo intrigada¿a que venia toda esa cantaleta sobre regresar definitivamente?. Miro detenidamente a Nick intentando encontrar una respuesta en su rostro pero no encontró nada y justo cuando pensaba replicar negativamente su amigo hablo con burla.

"Ey tranquila solo era un comentario¿te parece si vamos dentro?"

Sakura asintió tranquila y volteo hacia atrás esperando encontrar Shaoran Li aun esperando y no supo por que pero no encontrarle ahí mirando le oprimió el pecho.

**-…-**

Dos semanas después mientras se realizaba una comida para celebrar la cercana boda Shaoran Li sonrió satisfecho mientras observaba a Sakura caminar nerviosa por toda el salón intentando ignorar el hecho de que él no le quitaba la vista de encima; ¿cuánto mas ella podría aguantar?. Aun se lo seguía preguntando sin encontrar una respuesta por que debía admitir que si algo tenía Sakura Kinomoto era resistencia.

"¿Cómo vamos Shaoran?"

A su lado se encontraba de pronto Nicholas y sonreía satisfecho mientras observaba los movimientos nerviosos de su amiga; Shaoran carraspeo un poco irritado.

"Cállate Hughes no querrás que Sakura se de cuenta de que somos amigos"

"Ohh vamos Shaoran, ella sabe que nos llevamos... ayer tuvimos una pequeña discusión por tu culpa. El que debería tener cuidado eres tu al dirigirte de manera tan amistosa a mi en medio de una cena familiar. Sakura es mas observadora de lo que tu crees"

"No pude evitarlo¿esta bien?. Ahora vete que viene hacia acá"

"Suerte, la necesitaras"

Ignorando el anterior comentario y justo cuando Nicholas se había ido una enfadada Sakura se paro frente a él frunciendo el ceño.

"Yo no se que pretendes, pero si lo que quieres es fastidiarme lo estas logrando"

"¿Estas hablando conmigo Sakura?"

"No te hagas el tonto Shaoran y respóndeme que no me gusta que me anden con rodeos. Llevas dos semanas siguiéndome a donde voy y llevándote de maravilla con Nicholas y eso no me huele nada bien"

Shaoran levanto una ceja divertido por su actitud y sonrió satisfecho.

"¡Y no sonrías de esa manera que no es divertido!. Quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora"

"¿Respuestas?. Perfecto... las tendrás"

Sin permitirle siquiera responder la tomo del brazo y sin tomar la más mínima importancia a todas y cada una de las protestas de ella la llevo hasta el lugar mas apartado del salón y la acorralo contra la pared.

"La respuesta es sencilla Sakura. No puedo vivir sin tenerte a mi lado, verte es demasiado doloroso y excitante; ¿acaso tu no lo sientes?, yo se que si Saku. Se que lo sientes y no puedes evitar sentirlo"

Pudo escuchar la entrecortada respiración de Sakura y mientras se acercaba sensualmente a su boca para besarla ella lo aventó con furia mientras sus ojos destellaban.

"¡Jamás Shaoran Li¡nunca mas me volverás a tocar!. ¿Entiendes?. Ya te lo dije no se a que juegas y me estas fastidiando pero solamente quiero que te quede algo claro y que no lo olvides jamás. Eres parte del pasado, del pasado y nada mas"

Y mientras la veía marchar apretó con furia los puños de sus manos molesto consigo mismo y su poco autocontrol. Lo había arruinado esta vez... hasta el fondo.

**-…-**

Mientras regresaba y se acercaba hacia la mesa de los bocadillos enfadada, Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en lo molesta e indignada que estaba. ¿Quién se creía que era Shaoran para tomarla de esa manera en intentar besarle?. Por que sabia que esas habían sido sus intenciones.

No podía entenderlo… ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, ni siquiera verle. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar aquel vaivén de sensaciones que él le había hecho sentir en ese instante. Su respiración cortada, su corazón acelerado… ¡incluso podría jurar que había cerrado los ojos un segundo en espera de aquel beso!. Era una tonta, había permitido que Shaoran finalmente la afectara…

"Probablemente es la cercanía de la boda"

"¿Qué tiene la boda monstruo?"

Espantada por la repentina interrupción de su hermano dio un respingo y negando suavemente agrego mientras sonreía.

"Nada hermano, solo que estoy algo nerviosa por eso de ser la dama de honor. Nunca antes había sido dama de honor de nadie"

"Uhm¿segura que es eso?"

No sabia que responder a esa pregunta, pero justo cuando su hermano atentaba con decir algo. Un par de ojos verdes se encontraban frente a ella y tomaban con delicadeza su mano.

"Saku¿bailas conmigo?"

Suspirando aliviada y dejándose dirigir hacia la pista agradeció la interrupción de Nick.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Al oír a Nick pronunciar esas palabras se acurruco en su pecho y algo nerviosa inquirió.

"Si Nick"

"¿Segura?. Es que me pareció ver que tu y Shaoran desaparecían por un momento… solo tu regresaste; ¿paso algo?"

"No Nick y por favor te agradecería que no mencionaras a Li por lo menos el día de hoy"

Al obtener ni una sola replica mas por parte de Nick, Sakura se relajo y disfruto del resto de la comida pero a pesar de todo sentía que algo no estaba encajando del todo bien y por alguna extraña razón sabia que era el hecho de no tener a aquel par de ojos ámbar observando todos sus movimientos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Matenme si quieren, es mas les doy permiso de descuartizarme si asi lo desean. **MIL Y UN MILLONES DE DISCULPAS** por tardar tantisimo tiempo en actualizar. Dios es que realmente eh edo pasando por tantas cosas que aunque habia intentado escribir nomas Isakotsu no llegaba... tenia ya la mitad de este capi escrito y tenia miedo de no lograr ni siquiera publicar algo para navidad y año nuevo puesto que me encuentro fuera de la ciudad donde vivo visitando a una tia y trabajando con ella, pero amo el internet se los juro... y tambien a mi hermanita ya que me envio a mi correo desde mi pc todos mis fics para que pudiera trabajar en ellos. En fin, hoy me los envio y hoy mismo mientras escuchaba el ipod en el trabajo (si mi tia se entera me mata jiji) escribi el resto de este capi.

Asi que¿como la ven con Saku?. A mi parecer muchos sentimientos encontrados... pero ya veremos que mas pasa en el proximo capi que si Dios quere lo tendran pronto. No les prometo nada... gracias por esperar y espero poder leer pronto sus rr. De antemano en caso de no publicar mas nada hasta el proximo año no esta de menos desearles una **¡¡¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!!!**. Ciao.


	7. Cena especial

**"A Ti" **

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

* * *

**Capitulo 7 **

Sentado en el sillón de su despacho miraba hacia el vació intentando aplacar sus ganas de salir a la calle y 'acosar' a Sakura aquel día. Pero sabia que seria inútil y sobre todo estaba mas que conciente de que tenia que dejarle respirar un rato antes de volverle a buscar si no quería estropear aun mas todo lo que con trabajo se había construido en ese pequeño periodo de tiempo.

Desde aquel día de la comida, no había dado ni una sola vuelta por casa de ella y si estaba por topársela en la calle daba vuelta en las esquinas o hacia mil y un malabares solamente para evitarle por el bien de ambos. Por lo que intentaba reparar.

Aquella misma tarde había hablado con Nick y este le había comentado que Sakura había estado actuando diferente desde el día de la comida y sobre todo que miraba a todas partes como buscando algo, Nick decía estar seguro de que no buscaba a algo sino a alguien y que ese alguien era él; pero él prefería pensar que ella era un poco paranoica y no que lo buscaba a él.

"Por Dios Shaoran, necesitas una vacaciones de inmediato"

La voz de Eriol lo desconcentro un segundo de sus pensamientos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que necesito unas vacaciones?"

"Justo lo que escuchas Shaoran, te ves exhausto… ¿han mejorado las cosas con Sakura?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?, tu debes saberlo mejor que yo dado que Tomoyo es su mejor amiga"

"Que sea su mejor amiga no significa que ella me cuente todo lo que Sakura le dice. Lo único que se es que Sakura y ella han estado saliendo mucho últimamente y que hoy va a ir a mi casa a cenar. Por eso mismo eh decidido que tu estas invitado con nosotros, y no acepto un no por respuesta después de todo no todos los días le permito a otra persona que pruebe los deliciosos manjares de mi prometida"

Eriol se sentó justo enfrente de él y le miro arrogante mientras esperaba una respuesta. ¿Seria propio ir a la cena después de todo?.

"Vamos Shaoran, presiento que todo saldrá bien"

**-…- **

Tomoyo y Sakura conversaban animadas en la cocina mientras la primera terminaba de hacer la cena que había preparado para aquella noche; era una noche especial ya que según Tomoyo le había dicho, seria la noche en que su mejor amiga conocería de manera formal a su prometido antes de regresarse a la Gran Manzana después de la boda que seria en una semana.

"¿Necesitas que corte algo mas Tommy?"

"No Saku, así esta bien. ¿Por qué no vas a la sala a esperar en lo que termino, ya falta poco"

"No, quiero quedarme contigo. Además¿Qué voy a hacer estando yo sola allá afuera?"

"Cierto, Eriol aun no llega. Ya debería estar aquí"

Justo terminando de decir aquellas palabras escucharon la puerta abrirse y Tomoyo brinco emocionada. Mirando a los ojos a su amiga inquirió.

"Ha llegado, Saku quédate aquí déjame hablo un momento con él primero; te encargo la comida"

Sakura observo la puerta de la cocina abrirse y cerrarse conforme su amiga paso y miro hacia el frente apoyando su mentón en la mano que recargaba sobre la mesa de la cocina y pensó que ese día estaba algo vació. Estaba emocionada por poder finalmente convivir con Eriol pero de alguna manera sabia que aunque intentara negarle extrañaba que Li le acosara.

"Todo esto termina en una semana, aguanta"

Si, aguantar… de eso trataba todo en su interior. Hacia muchos años aquel individuo le había hecho tal daño que había marcado su vida y no pensaba permitirle la entrada nuevamente, aun si eso le costaba suspirar por él otros dos años más una vez que regresase a Nueva York.

"Sakura" la voz de su amiga se vio interrumpida por un grito de la misma y entonces Sakura centro su vista en la estufa. ¿En que momento se había prendido en fuego la comida?.

"Ohh por Dios Tommy¡no me había percatado¡lo siento!"

Observo a su amiga apagar todo y mientras un olor a quemado inundaba el ambiente un joven alto con cabello negro y ojos azules entro por la cocina.

"¿Qué es ese olor?"

Como por arte de magia y justo detrás de él entro la persona que indirectamente había causado todo ese alboroto: Shaoran Li.

¿Qué demonios hacia él ahí?.

Tomoyo le debía una explicación. Pero primero, tenia que corregir todo ese alboroto.

**-…- **

"En verdad que lo siento Tommy"

Por quinceava vez en lo que iba de la noche, Sakura miraba con ojos de cordero arrepentido a una Tomoyo algo afectada por lo sucedido hacia unas horas. Toda la cena que se había empeñado en hacer durante casi todo el día se había arruinado por cinco minutos volando en el 'Sakura espacio'.

"No te preocupes Saku, la comida China esta deliciosa. ¿Verdad Shaoran?"

Eriol Hiiragizawa había resultado ser una persona muy agradable y divertida. Era todo lo que Tomoyo le había contado y más, sin embargo sentía mucha vergüenza por la manera en que se habían conocido finalmente. Afectada, Sakura miro hacia su lado derecho intentando ocultar su vergüenza y de paso reiterarle a Shaoran Li que su presencia no era del todo agradable para ella.

"Si, no hay nada como el servicio a domicilio"

Como desafiándole, Shaoran la miro de manera divertida y decida mientras tomaba un sorbo de su arroz disfrutando cada bocado y ella reprimió cualquier intento de descortésmente ponerse de pie, insultarlo y abandonar el lugar sin más. Aunque Shaoran se hubiese invitado a la cena, ella tenia un compromiso con Tomoyo y Eriol… eso le podía.

"Ehm, creo que ya hemos hablado de muchas cosas pero no nos has contado como van las cosas por Nueva York Sakura" dijo Eriol en un tono jovial antes de tomar de su agua.

"Bueno, no hay mucho que contar aparte del hecho de que estamos pensando en comenzar a comercializar otros productos en la tienda y también abrir un catalogo en línea para los clientes que se encuentren fuera de Nueva York y deseen comprar algo de lo que ofrecemos. Realmente no es trabajo muy difícil pero tanto Nick como yo coordinados estamos logrando grandes avances… esa empresa es mi vida"

"Es agradable oír a una mujer tan joven como tu hablar de manera tan apasionada acerca de algo como eso… y dime¿por qué no tienes novio?. Tomoyo siempre me ha dicho la maravillosa persona que eres y pues me extraña que una mujer como tu aun no tenga una persona para compartir su vida. Se que el trabajo es importante, pero no hay nada como encontrar a ese alguien"

Mientras pronunciaba todas esas palabras, Eriol miraba con una mirada muy profunda a una sonrojada Tomoyo y Sakura se sintió desfallecer. Hacia unos meses se habría derretido por completo al oír esas palabras por parte de Eriol y habría respondido que ya había encontrado a ese alguien en Kobayashi; pero dadas las circunstancias no sabia que responder.

"Yo--"

"Bueno Eriol, creo que tienes mucha razón todos necesitamos encontrar a ese alguien pero a veces es mas difícil de lo que crees. A veces hay personas que viven enfrascadas en lo mismo y se cierran tanto al mundo que no encuentran la felicidad. No quieren escuchar, no quieren sentir… o si quieren simplemente no se dan la oportunidad"

Y esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso por parte de Shaoran Li. Podía soportar que la acosara – y luego extrañarle cuando no – podía soportar que le mirara desafiante mientras ella se avergonzaba por su despiste e incluso tolerar su presencia por un tiempo.

Pero no podía soportar, tolerar, aguantar - y todos los sinónimos posibles - que él se atreviera a hablar de esa manera de ella y que asumiera cosas que ciertas o no no eran de su incumbencia, aun menos que la avergonzara frente a alguien tan importante como el prometido de su mejor amiga. Así que furica se puso de pie y lo miro con los ojos destellantes antes de pronunciar las primeras palabras.

"Soporto que arruines la cena apareciéndote Li. Pero no voy a permitir que hables así de mi frente a Eriol ni frente a nadie pero por sobre todo que te quede muy claro que estas muy equivocado yo no vivo enfrascada en lo mismo y no me cierro las puertas; simplemente soy yo y nadie mas. No necesito de nadie¿entendiste?"

Por un momento pensó que Shaoran la ignoraría y le sonreiría una vez mas de manera desafiante, pero solo atino a hacerse un poco para atrás al notar como él se ponía de pie y mientras la señalaba con el dedo de manera acusadora siseaba algo que jamás creyó oír de su boca.

"El saco a quien le acomode Sakura"

Aquellas palabras mas que causarle risa o suavizar la situación la hicieron sentirse más molesta con Shaoran y mientras ponía sus brazos sobre las caderas inquirió.

"¿Disculpa¿qué insinúas con eso?"

"¡Que tu sola te delatas Sakura!, eres una cerrada y una necia. Si tan solo… sabes, no vale la pena. No, no vale la pena que me gaste diciéndote cosas que en todo caso no entenderías"

"¿Y que no entendería Li¿que solo viniste para fastidiarme?. Por que créeme que eso lo tengo perfectamente claro, desde que volví no has hecho otra cosa que aparecerte a cada momento para fastidiarme y recalcarme que tu vives feliz y tranquilo en tu lindo mundo y que ganaste finalmente"

"¿Ganar¿ganar que¡dime que gane!. Por que lo único que yo se es que desde hace mas de nueve años no logro conciliar el sueño de manera correcta y que siempre es por la misma razón y esa razón tiene un nombre"

"¿Remordimiento de conciencia?" agrego Sakura con sorna.

"¡Tu eres la razón!, pero eres tan terca y ciega que jamás sabrás por que me pasa esto y mucho menos lo entenderías por que eres tan fría y dura como una roca. Todo lo que te pega se fractura y jamás vuelve a ser lo mismo"

Eso era todo, ese era su límite. Pero antes que su mano lograse alcanzar la mejilla de él Tomoyo apareció frente a ella con los ojos como platos.

"¡Basta¡los dos!"

Ver a su amiga de esa manera le hizo entrar en razón y reaccionar del en donde se encontraba.

"Yo--"

"Basta Sakura. La verdad debo ser sincera con ambos… creo que los dos están locos de atar y enfrascados en lo mismo. Necesitan sentarse un momento y aclarar todo. No puede ser posible que se traten de esta forma aun si se ven cada diez años y mucho menos puedo tolerar que los dos sigan sufriendo. Sakura eres mi mejor amiga y te amo pero ciertamente también Shaoran lo es y es el mejor amigo de mi prometido y ambos me preocupan"

"Yo ya no tengo nada que decirle a Sakura"

Sakura impresionada aun por las palabras de su amiga observo como Shaoran caminaba rumbo a la puerta de la casa pero la voz ronca y autoritaria de Eriol le detuvieron.

"¿Estas de broma Shaoran¿nada que decirle?. Si no tienes nada que decirle entonces ¿por que te cabreas de esa forma?. Vamos, díselo y después las cosas encajaran por si solas"

La voz intrigada y firme de Sakura se hizo presente después de oír aquellas palabras por parte de Eriol.

"¿Decirme que Shaoran?"

Hubo un momento de incomodo silencio en el que Sakura sintio como si todo el oxigeno del lugar se acabara y no pudiese respirar en especial sabiendo que la mirada ambarina de Shaoran se encontraba totalmente centrada en ella.

"La verdad acerca de lo que paso hace diez años Sakura"

Y aun sin quererlo Sakura sabia que era el momento de hablar con Shaoran o jamás podría llevar una vida tranquila ni siquiera viviendo tan lejos en Nueva York. Donde de vez en cuando lo sucedido parecía perseguirla.

* * *

**A/N: **Holaaa!... espero que este capitulo haya valido la espera chicas, en lo personal me gusto mucho y creo que es lo que ya necesitaba la historia... un enfrentamiento entre ellos ujuju... ya era hora de que en especial Sakura dejase de comportarse tan infantil, pero wenis... les dejo que solos saquen sus propias conclusiones... espero rr, no importa si son buenos o malos comentarios... awantare incluso tomatasos por cualquier razon - en especial si son por la tardanza jeje - el proximo capi esta ya en evolucion asi que si Dios quiere pronto lo tendran aun asi no les prometo nada... en fin, pes muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero seguir viendoles por aca. Ciao!!! 


	8. La verdad absoluta

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

¡Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Sakura observaba con atención cada movimiento por parte de Shaoran. Hacia unos diez minutos que Tomoyo y Eriol se habían excusado y les habían dejado solos en la sala de la casa de los mismos.

Desde que Shaoran había pronunciado aquellas ultimas palabras en las que se refería al suceso de hacia diez años lo había notado un tanto ansioso y nervioso, por su parte, Sakura no estaba segura de que era lo que sentía en ese momento… solo esperaba sentada sin decir nada.

"Creo que debería comenzar"

Repentinamente Shaoran dejo de moverse y la miro con detenimiento mientras tomaba asiento justo frente a ella e intento sonreír fallando en el intento.

"¿Hay algo en particular que me quieras preguntar?"

Sakura intensifico su mirada y frunció el seño un tanto impaciente.

"Supongo que eso es un no"

"Shaoran por favor empieza a hablar antes de que mi terrible temperamento salga a flote una vez mas"

Shaoran pareció sorprendido de oírla hablar con tanta serenidad y convicción y asintió dos veces con la cabeza antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Esta bien… Sakura, la verdad es que todo lo malinterpretaste hace diez años"

Calló de manera repentina esperando una replica por parte de ella pero al no encontrar nada prosiguió.

"Bueno, no lo malinterpretaste tu. Mas bien eso fue lo que te quisieron hacer creer, estoy seguro de que recuerdas perfectamente a Verónica y yo jamás te lo dije pero cuando tu y yo empezamos a ser novios ella constantemente me llamaba o visitaba a mi casa cuando tu no estabas, cosas así; yo jamás te lo dije por que pensé que no tenia importancia, además a mi ella no me interesaba… sin embargo, después de que te fuiste descubrí muchas cosas"

Una vez más Shaoran hizo una pausa intentando saber si Sakura tenía alguna objeción o comentario pero ella seguía tan callada e indescifrable que creyó conveniente proseguir.

"Al principio no entendí que había sucedido aparte del hecho de que estabas enojada conmigo y me odiabas como a nadie pero cuando te fuiste y no pude detenerte supe que había cometido un gran error al no buscarte y suplicarte que me perdonaras aun si yo no había hecho nada. Ahora que lo pienso todo esto suena de lo mas tonto pero la verdad es que en aquel momento sentí que fui un estúpido al no hacer nada de eso, meses después, supe que quien había planeado todo había sido Verónica con la ayuda de varios de los chicos del equipo de básquetbol, tu sabes que ellos no te querían mucho por que creían que me estabas cambiando cuando no era así, yo confiaba en ellos y les había contado acerca de nuestra noche especial y junto con Verónica planearon la manera de separarnos, ellos ahora están muy apenados por todo en especial Verónica que entiende que fue demasiado infantil espero puedas perdonarlos pero sobre todo espero…"

"No esperes nada Shaoran, es absurdo todo esto"

Al principio aquellas palabras resonaron como eco en la cabeza de Shaoran mientras observaba a Sakura ponerse de pie y caminar rumbo a la puerta de la casa de sus amigos. Por impulso, se puso de pie y camino tan rápido como pudo para alcanzarla y con fuerza la tomo del brazo haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos.

"Sabia que no lo entenderías, sabia que así reaccionarias. No se por que por un momento al mirarte hace un rato pensé que realmente podrías entender que todo lo que sucedió fue una jugarreta en la que ambos salimos perdimos y que por sobre todo me perdonarías"

"No tengo nada que entender y mucho menos que perdonarte Shaoran. Ahora por favor suéltame que es tarde y quiero irme a casa"

"Yo te llevo a tu casa"

Soltándose de su agarre Sakura inquirió un esta bien y camino con rapidez hasta alcanzar la puerta y salir con rapidez. No le quedo más que apresurar el paso y alcanzarla con prontitud.

**-…-**

Sakura se miraba en el espejo de su habitación como inspeccionando algún cambio, pero sabia que al menos físicamente no lo había. ¿Qué demonios había sido todo aquello?. Ahora que lo analizaba todo, no era tan absurdo como al principio parecía haber sido ni tan grave, tal vez fuera que el oír a Shaoran decirle que él no había planeado nada le había hecho sentir un alivio en el corazón y aquella grieta que hace mucho se creo cerro… pero sabia que solo había sido en una pequeña porción.

Ahora lo único que se podía preguntar, era por que hasta ahora había esperado Shaoran para decirle todo eso, en el por que no le había ido a buscar… estaba mas que segura de que él se llevaba con Tomoyo y su familia lo suficiente desde su partida como para saber en donde estaba ella, con quien, que hacia y que no hacia. Lo sentía, ellos le habían dicho todo pero… ¿Por qué no había ido por ella? y ¿por que no se lo había podido preguntar?.

Todo el camino hasta su casa había sido sumamente silencioso y el aire le faltaba con cada metro menos hacia su puerta, el silencio de Shaoran era sofocante y demasiado frió. ¿Qué había hecho¿le habría herido¿habría hecho lo correcto al comportarse de aquella forma después de que él le había contado todo?.

No sabia que pensar… no sabia que hacer. Iba a explotar por dentro.

"Necesitas dormir, mañana todo estará bien"

**-…-**

Mientras tanto, Shaoran estaba mas que decepcionado. Se sentía como el tonto mas grande de la historia, realmente por un momento había pensado en el hecho de que finalmente contarle la verdad a Sakura ayudaría para poder resolver todo y a que finalmente estuviesen juntos como siempre debió ser. Ahora sabia que todo aquello había sido tan solo una de sus tontas ideas.

Lo que mas le afectaba era el hecho de saber que en unos días mas, estaría pasando demasiado tiempo junto a ella por la boda y no sabia si podría controlarse durante mucho tiempo. A pesar de todo deseaba tomarla entre sus brazos y decirle que le amaba, que le habia extrañado y que le perdonara por todo lo que alguna vez sufrió. Pero muy en el fondo, sabia que tan vez eso no seria suficiente para ella. Sakura realmente era una hueso duro de roer.

Mirando el techo de su habitación con insistencia, cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño. Esperando que el siguiente día fuese mejor que aquel que acababa de pasar.

**-…-**

El sonido de unos nudillos tocando a su puerta la hicieron abrir los ojos levemente. ¿Quién seria?. Cerró los ojos frustrada intentando dejar de sentir los rayos del sol sobre su cara y escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse poco después. Solo una persona se atrevía a hacer eso sabiendo las consecuencias de aquello, y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Touya Kinomoto.

"¿Qué quieres Touya?"

"Sakura, necesito hablar seriamente contigo. No me importa que tanto me odies ni que tanto digas que jamás me lo perdonaras pero necesito hablar contigo seriamente antes de casarme para sentir que me iré a hacer mi vida con la mujer que amo habiendo dejado en orden todo con mi familia antes"

Que Touya le llamase Sakura, no era una evento que sucediera todo los días así que se deicidio a ponerle un poco de atención a pesar de que había interrumpido su sueño.

"Touya, no te iras tan lejos. Seguirás viviendo aquí en la misma ciudad que mis papas"

"Lo se Sakura pero de todas formas quiero hacer esto. Sobre todo por que se que tienes mas que planeado regresar a Nueva York y no se cuando podré volver a verte"

"Tonto, te prometo que vendré mas seguido"

"Espero que mantengas esa promesa"

"Lo haré, ahora dime. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?"

"Bien, se que no debería inmiscuirme por que son asuntos entre tu y Shaoran pero hermana, deberías dejar atrás el pasado por el bien de ambos. Yo se que él aun te ama, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo; tu me conoces y sabes que no suelo confiar fácilmente en la gente y menos en alguien que desee robarme parte de lo mas preciado en mi vida que eres tu pero estoy seguro de que Shaoran jamás buscaría hacerte daño y si hay alguien en quien confiaría para cuidarte seria en él. No se que sucedió con lujo de detalles pero si se que les jugaron chueco hace muchos años a ambos, todos en el pueblo lo saben y se sienten culpables de alguna manera por lo pasado pero quiero que lo pienses y recapacites si aun en tu corazón queda algo de ese amor que se alguna vez existió por él"

Sin dejarle decir una sola palabra, Sakura observo a su hermano darle un beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta de su habitación. Y después, solo se dejo caer en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido desde la noche anterior.

**-…-**

"Lo escuchamos todo Shaoran. Tomoyo y yo sentimos mucho que Sakura haya reaccionado de esa forma. En el fondo ella y yo esperábamos que se reconciliaran en ese momento y todo fuera de maravilla"

Eriol observo con detenimiento a Shaoran por centésima ves de lo que iba en el día mientras esperaba alguna respuesta a aquel comentario que finalmente había decidido hacer respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior pero tal y a como su saludo de buenos dias, ninguna respuesta salio de los labios de su amigo. Se le notaba definitivamente mal.

"Shaoran, tienes que hablar y desahogarte. Quedarte aquí estático como una piedra no te ayudara en nada. Tomoyo ya tiene todo un argumento preparado para darle hoy a Sakura en caso de verle, dice que intentara sacar información vital al respecto para ayudarte. Es la primera vez que la veo decidida a inmiscuirse en esto"

"Dile que no lo haga"

Eriol impactado se quedo callado por un momento mientras miraba fijamente a Shaoran quien también le miraba fijamente.

"Pero Shaoran…"

"Por favor Eriol, dile que no lo haga. No es necesario, Sakura me dejo en claro lo que siente con su actitud ayer así que no pienso mover mas todo este asunto"

"Se lo diré Shaoran, pero no precisamente eso significa que ella no lo hará. Como tu también ella quiere respuestas"

Sin decir mas nada Eriol se retiro del despacho de Shaoran sumamente preocupado por él. Era más que definitivo que esta vez lo de Sakura le había afectado a grandes proporciones. En el fondo, él deseaba que todo se resolviera, pero ahora dadas las circunstancias no se sentía muy seguro al respecto.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Hola!, espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla y pues bueno pedirles disculpas una vez mas es lo que quiero hacer. Dios, espero que un día puedan perdonarme pero la verdad es que muchas veces las cosas no salen como estaban planeadas y bueno asi mismo me sucede a mi cada que tengo planeado publicar, este capitulo esta esperando ser leido por ustedes desde hace meses, pero aqui se los traigo finalmente. Espero que haya sido de su agrado y esta vez no les prometo una actualizacion pronta pero de que este ficcontinua... continua con trabas como ahora que mi papa jamas usa el ordenador y nada mas cuando quiere molestar decide que lo quiere y para mi suerte es INMEDIATAMENTE... grrr... los quiero. Ciao 


	9. Adiós para siempre

"**A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

**¡Disfruten el Episodio!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

_Adiós para siempre_

Como todos esperaban el día de la boda había llegado de manera rápida. Aquel día en especial todos se encontraban muy ansiosos y nerviosos. Incluso Nick que solo tenia que estar en la misa como invitado.

"Saku, estoy muy nervioso"

Sakura miro divertida a Nick mientras terminaba de acomodarse el vestido que entre ella y Nakuru habían luchado contra la modista para que lo dejara listo en tiempo y forma. Era un vestido color naranja nacarado que resaltaba sus ojos y la forma de su figura de manera deslumbrante.

"¿De que?"

"¿Cómo que de que?, es una boda… las bodas son grandes e importantes"

"Estas loco Nick, tu solo tienes que sentarte en tu lugar en la misa y no habrá ningún problema. Ahora por favor, pásame los zapatos que no puedo agacharme propiamente"

Sakura miro divertida como Nick tomaba los zapatos y después se agachaba para ponérselos con cuidado. Era tan atento.

"Uhm esto me suena a la Cenicienta¿quieres ser mi Cenicienta hoy?"

"Si tengo que regresar a las 12 a casa entonces la respuesta es no"

"Graciosa, puedes regresar a la hora que gustes. Prometido"

"Bien, lo pensare."

Después de unos cuantos retoques a su maquillaje y unas risas mas sacadas de Nick antes de irse a su lugar, Sakura estaba lista y dispuesta a pasarla maravillosamente ese día. No permitiría que nada lo arruinase, ni siquiera aquella opresión en el pecho y esas pequeñas punzadas de remordimiento que sentía cada que pensaba o miraba en su mente los orbes dorados de Shaoran Li.

"Nakuru, te veré en unos segundos"

Sakura cerró la puerta con cuidado y se volteo con rumbo a donde se oficiaría la boda.

"Shaoran quedara boquiabierto al verte princesa"

Fujikata, su padre apareció de pronto y sonrió embobado mientras la tomaba de la mano para darle una vuelta.

"Papá por favor no menciones en este momento a Li; aun trabajo fuerte para sacarlo de mis pensamientos"

"Ohh esta bien. Pero digo la verdad"

Sakura sonrió tontamente al mirar a su padre entrar hacia la parte donde la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo y tomo una bocanada de aire a sabiendas de que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo la ceremonia comenzaría y entonces necesitaría de todo el aplomo de su ser.

Dos horas de frente a frente con Li no serian fáciles.

**-…-**

"¿Cómo la ves?"

Shaoran reacciono ante el murmuro que provenía de Nick y desvió su mirada hacia otra parte que no fuera Sakura Kinomoto mientras tomaba otro gran sorbo a su bebida.

"No se de que me hablas Hughes"

"Puff, no me haces tonto a mi Shaoran. Aun no estoy muy enterado de que paso el otro día en casa de Tomoyo pero las miradas que ambos se han estado echando desde la misa han sido muy significativas. No has dejado de mirarle un segundo desde que llegamos a la recepción, por favor dime que harás una movida hoy"

"No haré nada Nicholas, eh dicho que entre Sakura y yo no habrá ya nada. No volveré a intentar nada y por favor no me toques el tema"

"¿Estas seguro?, creo que en esta ocasión Sakura cometió un error… la conozco lo suficiente para saber que ella se equivoco, puedo leerlo en su rostro así que por favor no seas idiota y haz algo por que la podrás perder y esta vez será de verdad para siempre. Te advierto que una vez saliendo de aquí, olvidare que existes e iré por todo con ella"

"Haz lo que desees, te doy mi consentimiento de iniciar ahora. Sakura ya no significa nada para mi"

"Bien, tomare tu palabra Li"

Shaoran sonrió con sorna al mirar a Nick acercarse a Sakura que bailaba con el bebe de una amiga y se volteo no queriendo mirar mas. Sabía que en el fondo Nick solo estaba haciendo todo eso para hacerlo enfadar y lo que mas le enfadaba era que lo estaba logrando.

"Si sigues a ese ritmo esta noche tendrán que cargarte hasta tu casa"

Touya se encontraba de pie frente a él sonriendo socarronamente mientras mantenía tomado de la mano a su ahora esposa Nakuru.

"Calla Touya, no estoy de humor para tonterías"

"Y veo que estas de humor para dejar a mi querida hermana a merced de los lobos"

La mirada significativa que Touya hizo hacia el fondo le hizo voltear con rapidez para encontrar a Sakura abrazada fuertemente de Nick.

"No se de que hablas"

"Bien, finge que no te importa. Solo te diré una cosa: Sakura en el fondo se que te ama… solo es tonta y orgullosa. Prométeme que lucharas por ella como en aquella ocasión, haz roto una vez sus barreras, se que puedes de nuevo Shaoran. Invítala a bailar, cortéjala y no se ira de tu lado. Lo se"

"No quiero pensar mas en el tema Touya, tal vez será hora de que siga adelante"

"Bien, como tu desees… nos vemos después. Iré a bailar con Nakuru"

Shaoran se quedo en silencio mirando a todos bailar en la pista de baile y deseo no estar más ahí.

**-…-**

_El tiempo vuela y es el pasado el regresa_

_Descubriendo las heridas del ayer._

_Y en sus rincones vienen visiones y promesas,_

_Esa luz de imagen que solías ser._

"¿Estas bien?"

Sakura reacciono al escuchar la voz de Nick y sonrió desorientada. Aquella canción le hacia pensar en muchas cosas, y todas tenían que ver con Shaoran. Hacia mucho rato que no lo veía, tal vez se habría ido…

"Si, estoy bien Nick"

"Yo no diría lo mismo¿quieres que te lleve a casa?"

"¿Podrías?"

"Claro que si, Cenicienta"

Sakura sonrió al mirar su reloj por que eran justo las doce.

"Después de todo si fui tu Cenicienta hoy¿verdad?"

"Si, pero a juzgar como están las cosas no eres la única Cenicienta aquí. También hay Cenicientos"

Sakura miro a su alrededor escrutando todo con la mirada mientras tomaba sus cosas y respondió sin siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Ya se ha ido Shaoran?"

"¿Y que te hace pensar que hablo de él?"

"Nada, solo balbuceo estupideces"

_El juego comienza y es el corazón el que tropieza,_

_Por dejarse amar se deja controlar._

_Y entrego mi esencia abriendo las puertas_

_A mi espacio y a mi realidad._

Nick sonrió para sus adentros mientras tomaba a Sakura de la mano y salían del recinto. Tal vez un pequeño plan de última hora seria ideal. También su ultimo plan de ayuda para que Sakura fuese feliz.

"Vamos a casa"

**-…-**

Los rayos del sol lo levantaron al mismo tiempo que el sonido de los pájaros fuera de su habitación. Abrió los ojos una y otra vez hasta acostumbrarse a la luz y rodó sobre la cama hasta despabilarse. Era un nuevo día para Nicholas Hughes en aquel agradable pueblo y ya sabia que seria lo que haría en el. El paso final seria ese día…

"¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?"

Nicholas sonrió a todos los presentes mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba un litro de leche para servirse un vaso. Sakura fue la primera en responder.

"La pregunta aquí es¿Qué vas a hacer de desayunar hoy Nicholas?"

Antes de siquiera poder responder Sakura estaba poniendo un plato sobre la mesa mientras sonreía animada.

"Hice hot cakes cariño, disfrútalos"

_Escucho lo que dices pero el pasado lleva_

_Cicatrices que solo el tiempo me podrá curar._

_Y escucha cuando digo que solo quiero amarte a ti, a ti_

"Estoy si que es un servicio de primera calidad"

"Deléitate mientras puedes, nos vamos mañana a primera hora Nick"

Nick no respondió nada ante aquella confirmación por parte de Sakura y se auto recordó lo que tenia pensado para aquel día, pero para eso necesitaría ayuda… y comida pronto en su estomago.

**-…-**

Eriol se movió un poco ante el sonido proveniente de la mesita de noche del lado de Tomoyo y abrió los ojos perezoso¿quién estaría molestando tan temprano en la mañana?. Cuando se movió una vez mas intentando alcanzar el aparato este dejo de sonar y un tanto incomodo regreso a su lugar junto a Tomoyo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza intentando recobrar el calor que tenia estando los dos juntos en la cama, pero cuando estaba conciliando de nueva cuenta el sueño el celular comenzó a sonar y frustrado se sentó en la cama de golpe levantando en el acto a Tomoyo.

"¿Qué sucede por que te levantas?"

"No se, tu celular lleva rato sonando pero no logro alcanzarlo"

Reaccionando ante el sonido del mismo, Tomoyo tomo su celular y contesto algo desorientada.

"Hola¿quién?... ah si te recuerdo. ¿Ahora? No se si podremos hacerlo, seria algo arriesgado ¿no?"

Al escuchar eso Eriol se acerco un poco mas a Tomoyo intentando saber de quien se trataba pero esta colgó con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Eriol, hoy haremos nuestro ultimo movimiento"

"¿Jugaremos ajedrez?"

Pero solo se escucho una sonrisa por parte de ambos, Eriol sabía a que se refería con el último movimiento y estaba ansioso por escuchar quien le había hablado y para que.

**-…-**

El dolor de cabeza le hizo abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama de golpe.

"Maldita resaca"

Shaoran estaba seguro de que seria un día duro. La noche anterior después de mirar a Sakura bailar animada con Nick en repetidas ocasiones prefirió irse del lugar y manejo sin rumbo fijo terminando finalmente en uno de los bares que estaban casi llegando al siguiente pueblo. Podía recordar claramente todo lo que charlo esa noche con Wei uno de los barman del lugar.

**-…-**

"Buenas noches señor¿Qué le sirvo?"

"¿Tienes whisky?"

La sonrisa por parte del barman le indico que si y sin chistar pidió una ronda para él. ¿Por qué había terminado de todos los lugares en aquel?. Lo sabia perfectamente, era aquella mujer que parecía un ángel y demonio al mismo tiempo.

"Karma"

"¿Usted cree en el Karma?"

La repentina intervención de aquella voz lo hizo mirar directo a los ojos a aquel hombre y este continúo hablando sin escuchar alguna respuesta de su parte.

"Vera, no se que le sucedió pero el karma es una palabra muy fuerte¿acaso es tan notable lo que lo llevo a pensar en el mismo?"

Shaoran sonrió sintiendo cómica la manera de hablar de aquel individuo pero tan solo tomo un trago más de su whisky.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Wei y trabajo aquí por las noches. Tal vez no tenga muchas ganas de hablar, pero si lo desea puedo servirle de confidente… lo que se comenta aquí, no sale jamás. Palabra de barman"

El hombre se volteo para atender a alguien mas y Shaoran se quedo en silencio un buen rato tomando su whisky. Cuando el mismo se desocupo Shaoran extendió su mano hacia él.

"Mi nombre es Shaoran"

"¿Y que lo trae por acá¿problemas financieros?"

"No"

La mirada curiosa de Wei le dijo la pregunta por si sola y el contesto de inmediato.

"Se llama Sakura"

"¿Entonces por que no esta con ella encamado?"

Y ahí es cuando la verdadera plática comenzó.

**-…-**

Wei había sido de verdadera ayuda para el aquella noche. Lo único era que no recordaba las condiciones en que había regresado a su casa. Solo sabía que tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y que no se iría con facilidad. Estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama cuando el timbre de su casa sonó insistentemente y fue a atender.

"¿Quién es?"

_Entre temores nos encontramos uno al otro,_

_Entre cielos que quisiéramos volar._

_Y entre razones nos enfrentamos uno al otro,_

_Y es el sueño que hoy llamamos realidad._

"¡Buenas tardes Shao!"

Tomoyo entro en su casa y se instalo en su sala con total confianza mientras un animado Eriol le seguía detrás.

"¿Qué quieren?"

"¿Esta es la manera en que tratas a tus amigos cuando vienen de visita?"

Respondió Eriol sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Shaoran lo miro desconfiando de su nueva actitud y cerro la puerta de golpe mientras se dirigía a la sala.

"¿Qué sucede ahora con ustedes chicos?. Miren acabo de levantarme y tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza, les agradecería que se fueran a su propia casa y me dejasen descansar"

"Olvida tu resaca por un momento Shaoran. Sakura se va mañana a primera hora. Tenemos que hacer algo"

Tomoyo había sido tan firme en aquel momento que él se quedo sin palabras. ¿Qué decir a aquello?. No tenia confianza en si mismo para volver a enfrentarse a aquella pared de acero que se cruzaba frente a él cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Sakura.

"Esta vez tiene que ser diferente Shaoran, pero las cosas terminaran de esta manera si no lo intentas de nuevo"

"Las cosas suenan fáciles Tomoyo, pero no son así. Tu misma lo viste, siquiera sabiendo la verdad ella quiere perdonarme"

"Créeme, ella ya te ha perdonado. Lo se, lo siento… creo que esta vez sabe que ella se equivoco"

"Tienes que hacerlo Shaoran, si realmente la amas tienes que hacerlo"

Eriol lo miro con decisión y tomo a su novia de la mano para dirigirse rumbo a la salida. No tuvo que pensarlo demasiado para tomar una decisión.

"Esta bien, solo díganme que hacer y lo haré. Confió en ustedes chicos"

**-…-**

Sakura suspiro intranquila por una décima vez en lo que iba de aquel día. Intentando recobrar la calma; había decidido aquella mañana al ver a Nick aparecer por la puerta de la cocina que se irían a primera hora del siguiente día por que sabia que no podría resistir durante mas tiempo quedarse en New Haven.

La noche anterior, no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido a lo largo de todo ese mes en su pueblo natal. Eran como flashes en su mente que le hacían pensar más de lo que debía pensar, imágenes y palabras que la hacían sentir que debía de recapacitar sobre todas sus acciones. ¿Estaría equivocada al actuar de esa manera con Shaoran?; después de todo, él no podría estarle mintiendo e inventándose historias maravillosas para hacerla sentir mejor, pero tenia tanto miedo de fallar… confiar y ser traicionada de nueva cuenta.

No podría soportarlo, no una vez más…

"¿Vas a ir?"

Sakura miro a Nick y asintió rápidamente mientras metía la última muda que le faltaba a su maleta y la dejaba lista. Miro el reloj, eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y fuera era un día maravilloso para un picnic en compañía de sus amigos para despedirse antes de irse.

**-…-**

Nicholas se estaciono en el parque y cuando comenzaban a sacar las cosas del auto miro a Sakura con fuerza mientras exclamaba molesto.

"Saku, olvide algo en casa. Tengo que ir a buscarlo¿me acompañas?"

Sakura lo miro un tanto fastidiada ya que antes de salir habían repasado todo lo que llevaban para no olvidar nada y él le había dicho que llevaba todo lo necesario. Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que llevaban quince minutos de retraso a la hora en que había quedado con Tomoyo y Eriol. Seguramente ya estarían esperando.

"No, ve tu solo… yo iré a donde quedamos en vernos no quiero que crean que les hemos dejado plantados"

Nick subió al auto y arranco de nueva cuenta mientras Sakura se despedía tranquila de él y tomaba las cosas para dirigirse hacia donde había quedado en verse con sus amigos.

Una vez solo, Nick sonrió mas que complacido… esperaba que Sakura le perdonase por haberla engañado pero él solo quería su felicidad y sabia que su felicidad estaba ahí mismo. Solo tenia que enfrentarla.

**-…-**

Shaoran llevaba cerca de quince minutos esperando a que llegase Sakura a donde había quedado seria su encuentro. Sabía que la estaban llevando engañada y se preguntaba si las cosas saldrían como le habían dicho los chicos que saldrían. Sentía sus manos sudar y el pulso de su corazón acelerado. Cuando miro la delicada figura de Sakura caminar hacia él cargando un mantel y un pequeño cesto cerro los ojos con fuerza intentando disipar las dudas de su mente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

_Que quiero entenderte, soñarte y llevarte_

_Simplemente hasta recordar el tiempo a la verdad._

_Y quiero escucharte, mirarte y llenarte en cada_

_Instante y en cada despertar._

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los esmeraldas de Sakura y se mordió el labio nervioso. ¿Cuáles eran sus líneas?. No lo recordaba, tendría que tan solo dejarse ser.

"Creí haber sido muy clara con Tomoyo al decirle que no quería verte por aquí hoy"

"Pues me veras Sakura. Y hablaras conmigo y--"

"Y nada¿es que no entendiste la ultima vez que nos vimos?. Aléjate de mi Shaoran, no quiero ni necesito nada de ti"

"¿Eso es lo que crees?"

"Si… no, es decir. Así es como son las cosas"

"¿Cómo son las cosas?, tal vez para ti sea muy fácil Sakura. Tomar todo lo que viviste y sentiste para después tirarlo en un bote de basura deshaciéndote así de todo aquello, pero para mi no lo es… hoy me entere que te vas mañana y no puedo permitirme dejarte ir sin dejar claras las cosas"

"¿Claras?, te repito que creí que las cosas habían quedado claras aquel día en casa de Tomoyo"

"¡Pues a mi no me quedaron claras¡maldita sea Sakura!"

"¡No maldigas y menos si lo haces contra mi Li!"

Shaoran jugo frustrado con su cabello y lo desordeno totalmente. Tomoyo le dijo que seria difícil, él sabia que seria difícil… pero nunca pensó que tanto.

"Bien, te lo explicare de esta forma Kinomoto: Quédate, te amo"

"¿Supones que eso va a aclarar algo?"

Shaoran miro a Sakura sonreír con sorna y sintió que llegaba al límite. Sabia que no debía exponerse al cruel trato de esa mujer demonio de nueva cuenta.

"Mira Shaoran, no me lo tomes a mal. Pero esto no puede ser, han pasado nueve años y las cosas que vivimos si bien fueron estúpidas nos hirieron mucho, especialmente a mi. No puedo, no quiero… es decir, no es fácil para mi volver a confiar y olvidar todo lo que sucedió y seguir como si nada. Yo no soy así"

"¿Y te crees que es fácil para mi olvidar todo lo que pasamos y venir aquí a pedirte que te quedes?. Nunca nadie dijo que luchar por el amor verdadero es fácil, nunca eh escuchado a alguien decir que su amor fue tranquilo y que no se hirieron en el camino y que jamás se equivocaron. Así son las cosas, así es la vida y yo estoy dispuesto a seguir luchando para seguir adelante… pero quiero hacerlo junto a ti"

_Escucho lo que dices pero el pasado lleva_

_Cicatrices que solo el tiempo me podrá curar._

_Y escucha cuando digo que solo quiero amarte a ti_

Shaoran espero en silencio por la respuesta de Sakura pero esta jamás llego. Tomando eso como una respuesta, suspiro derrotado y abrazo a Sakura en el acto con fuerza para una vez separados mirarla directo a los ojos.

"Esta bien, no luchare mas contra la marea; espero que seas feliz"

Y volteo en dirección contraria mientras caminaba con el corazón acelerado. En el fondo, esperaba escuchar la voz de Sakura pidiéndole que no se fuera y que no dijera adiós… pero esta voz jamás llego.

Eso era volar demasiado alto y él lo tenía clarísimo. Al llegar a su camioneta, la arranco y antes de marcharse a su casa regreso la vista hacia el parque donde había dejado a Sakura y no la diviso.

_Escucho lo que dices pero el pasado lleva_

_Cicatrices que solo el tiempo me podrá curar._

_Y escucha cuando digo que solo quiero amarte a ti, a ti._

_"Adiós Sakura"_

Y acelerando de golpe se alejo de ahí para no mirar atrás.

**A Ti - Motel **

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos!, espero que se encuentren de maravilla y les deseo el mejor de los años; ¡que todos sus proyectos y sueños se vuelvan realidad!. Ahora bien, iniciando este año me puse las pilas – aprovechando las vacaciones jojo – y les tengo este capi de sorpresa que aparte de eso… ¡ya casi llegamos al final!. Puff, ha sido una larga jornada pero hasta el momento orgullosa de ella jeje… sin mas, me despido y les mando a todos muchos besos y abrazos. Que estén bien. ¡¡Nos vemos en el próximo episodio!!! 


	10. Suplicio

**"A Ti" **

**Por: **Isabel   
**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP   
**Clasificación: **M **  
Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

**¡Disfruta el capitulo! **

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

_Suplicio_

Sakura miraba por el cristal de su despacho y se mordía el labio impaciente. Se sentía peor de lo que se había sentido en los últimos meses – y debía admitir que esos últimos meses habían sido terribles para ella – y lo único de lo cual daba gracias es que no eran cuestiones personales las que la atacaban. Más bien era aquel nombre: Akai Corp.

Akai Corp., era una empresa con la cual había estado compitiendo desde hace muchos años, pero que jamás había logrado alcanzar el nivel de desarrollo que había logrado en los últimos cinco meses. En esos cinco meses, había comenzado a comerse el mercado hasta prácticamente arrollar con todo a su paso, intentando incluso comerse a su empresa… pero ella jamás lo permitiría, había luchado fieramente por ella y no dejaría que nadie acabara con ella.

"¿Srita. Kinomoto?"

Sakura dejo un momento sus pensamientos y dirigió su mirada hacia su secretaria, que la miraba con algo que no lograba aun identificar entre el miedo y el respeto. ¿Por qué la miraría de esa forma?

"¿Pasa algo Alice?"

"Si, un hombre la busca fuera. Dice que quiere hablar expresamente de negocios con usted pero se rehúsa a decirme su nombre o la empresa a la que pertenece"

Sakura sintió un golpe de desconfianza repentino y entendió por que Alice actuaba de la forma en que lo hacia. Tomando una bocanada de aire le hizo a Alice la señal de que dejara entrar a aquel hombre. Se sentó en su escritorio y espero con paciencia a que la persona entrara hacia el lugar, cuando la puerta se abrió Sakura se encontró con un par de ojos grises que la miraban duramente. Ella conocía aquellos ojos… Yukito Tsukishiro.

Yukito, había sido un compañero de escuela y estaba en el equipo de básquetbol de Shaoran, siempre fue muy tranquilo pero por lo que mas recordaba a ese individuo era por la dura mirada que siempre le dio.

"Buenas tardes Srita. Kinomoto, creo que nos conocemos de antes así que dejare atrás las presentaciones"

"Si, te recuerdo Tsukishiro. ¿Qué te trae por acá?"

"Directa al grano, siempre fuiste así. Veras, creo que tu conoces la empresa en la que trabajo pero nosotros no queremos acabar con tu empresa, a nosotros francamente no nos interesa tu empresa en ese expreso sentido. Lo que a nosotros nos interesa de tu empresa es una fusión, hemos estado estudiando tanto las posibilidades de crecimiento de mi empresa y de tu empresa por separado y hemos descubierto que juntas serian una verdadera bomba. Es por eso que me han enviado aquí, para negociar una fusión¿estas interesada?"

Sakura se quedo en silencio unos segundos digiriendo toda la información que Yukito estaba dándole¿el trabajaba en Akai Corp.?... el mundo si que era pequeño.

"¿Fusión dijiste?"

"Si Kinomoto. Si gustas puedes leer toda la información que hemos logrado recabar para que entonces te puedas comunicar conmigo a este numero para darme tu respuesta"

Sin decir mas, Sakura miro a Yukito ponerse de pie mientras dejaba un sobre con información y encima una tarjeta de negocios. Sakura se puso poco después de pie sin perder de vista a aquel individuo; no podía prometer hacer la fusión pero tampoco podía rechazar la oferta. Tenia que hacer una junta y poner a trabajar a su equipo en aquel tema.

**-…-**

"¿Me estas diciendo que un hombre de Akai Corp. te visito para hacerte una oferta de fusión?. No me jodas, si ese equipo realmente quisiera lograr una fusión con nosotros no estaría copiando todas nuestras ideas mercadológicas ni mucho menos comenzando a comercializar lo que solo nosotros comercializamos, si bien somos dos negocios dentro del mismo giro, somos casi opuestos y ellos intentan también abarcar lo que nosotros. No estarás pensando en serio aceptar su oferta¿verdad Sakura?"

Aquella noche mientras ella y Nicholas cenaban tranquilamente en su casa, le había comentado lo que había sucedido aquella mañana en la oficina en espera de saber cual era su opinión al respecto. No sonaba muy animado.

"No se Nick, francamente después de leer todo el plan de negocios que desarrollaron debo admitir que es una excelente idea pero antes quiero que nuestro equipo corrobore todos los números y haga una investigación por si mismo para evaluar esta posibilidad. Si nos fusionásemos, seriamos grandes Nick. Es una gran oportunidad para la empresa"

"No se Sakura, no me huele bien todo esto"

"Por eso pienso investigar a fondo, no se tomara una decisión precipitada además tengo que pensar en mis socios corporativos Nick; en cuanto tenga listo el informe de nuestro propio departamento convocare una junta con ustedes para tomar una decisión entre todos"

"Esta bien, veamos que es todo esto. Mientras tanto, haré una investigación por mi cuenta a fondo de quien es en realidad Akai Corp. Realmente nadie conoce al dueño mayoritario, hay rumores de que es un joven empresario pero que el mismo no esta interesado en ser reconocido… eso es lo que mas me intriga de esta empresa"

"Tal vez solo quiere vivir una vida tranquila… como todos nosotros"

"Sakura, nosotros no llevamos una vida tranquila. Si bien podríamos decir que las veinticuatro horas al día nos encontramos pensando en negocios y tomando decisiones, en momentos como estos comienzo a pensar que la jubilación debe ser algo excelente"

"Si, tienes razón"

Nick, miro detenidamente a Sakura y se dio cuenta de que una vez mas su semblante se ensombrecía. ¿Cuánto tiempo mas soportaría de esa forma?. Hacia cinco meses de la boda de su hermano y aun no habían hablado sobre lo que había sucedido en aquel pequeño pueblo, pero sabia que Sakura no estaba bien… ¿seria correcto preguntar?. Mientras se debatía dentro de si mismo el que hacer siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

"Me equivoque Nick, me equivoque y no tiene solución"

La repentina incursión de Sakura lo había desorientado totalmente, pero se quedo en silencio esperando alguna otra palabra por su parte. Cuando nada mas salio, creyó prudente preguntar.

"¿En donde te equivocaste Sakura¿de que hablas?"

Sakura se puso de pie y al mirarla mas fijamente se percato de que la misma estaba llorando, sin decir nada la siguió hasta la sala donde ella se sentó y abrazo con fuerza una de las almohadas del sillón para llorar descontroladamente e ignorándolo totalmente. Nick, se acerco a ella con cautela y poco después logro hacer que Sakura lo abrazara con fuerza mientras aun sollozaba y respiraba dificultosamente.

"Sakura, respóndeme por favor. ¿Qué tienes?"

"Me equivoque Nick, me equivoque y te lo juro que me arrepiento. Eh sido la mas estúpida del mundo"

Después de aquella oración Nick entendió completamente a que se refería Sakura y sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Su amiga estaba sufriendo demasiado a causa de lo sucedido, tal vez se lo merecía pero eso no significaba que a él le agradase verla así.

"¿Hablas de Shaoran, cariño?, escucha lo que te voy a decir… no llores mas por favor; dime que paso y tal vez pueda ayudarte a encontrar una solución"

Esperó unos minutos mas a que Sakura se calmara un poco y después de escuchar un lo siento de la boca de ella. Ambos tomaron las posturas correctas en el sillón.

"Aquel día yo estaba tan enojada conmigo misma por haber caído en su treta que le dije cosas que no debía decir"

"¿Qué le dijiste a Shaoran?"

"Lo usual, que aquello era cosa del pasado, que se alejara de mi y que no quería ni podía regresar a un nosotros… ahora que lo pienso dije estupidez tras estupidez"

"¿Te dijo él algo?"

"¿Qué mas podía decirme que no me hubiese dicho ya?. Lo que si es que una vez mas me dijo tantas cosas hermosas… dijo que quería que me quedara con él y que junto a mi quería seguir enfrentando al mundo. Me confeso una vez mas que me amaba Nick… y yo lo trate tan mal, lo destroce. Lo se"

"Saku, eres un verdadero caso. Lo juro"

Nick entonces se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerza sintiéndose mal por ella. Había enviado al caño todo el esfuerzo de todos ellos y en el trayecto había herido a Shaoran el cual parecía un tipo rudo y fuerte pero en el fondo era realmente sensible y Sakura era su mayor debilidad.

"Lo se Nick, estos últimos meses me la eh pasado terrible pensando una y otra vez en lo ocurrido. Estuve muy mal Nick, terrible… lo que mas lamento es que las cosas ya no se pueden reparar. No tengo las agallas para ir allá y encararlo"

"Claro que puedes Sakura, lo harás"

**-…-**

Shaoran miró el informe entregado por uno de los chicos respecto a un arresto y poco después lo dejo en el escritorio. Se sentía agotado y sin fuerzas… tal vez necesitaba unas vacaciones, debería tomar en cuenta el consejo que le había dado Eriol en repetidas ocasiones a lo largo de los últimos meses.

"¿Pensando el destino de tus vacaciones?"

"No precisamente, apenas comienzo a tomar en cuenta lo de las vacaciones Eriol. Estoy exhausto"

"Se te nota, realmente necesitas esas vacaciones. ¿Por qué no te vas a una isla del caribe o algo así?, igual y hasta regresas con esposa"

"¿Esposa?, no Eriol en estos momentos no pienso en una esposa. Creo que levantare un acta para pedir vacaciones… después veré a donde me voy"

"Suena excelente, le diré a Tomoyo que ya puede venir a dejarte todos esos folletos que lleva meses viendo para ti"

Shaoran rió animado al escuchar a Eriol decir aquello último. Tanto Eriol como Tomoyo habían sido unos espectaculares amigos en aquellos últimos meses, apoyándolo, escuchándolo o simplemente haciéndole compañía. Gracias a ellos estaba tan repuesto como en aquel momento. ¿Qué habría hecho de no haber contado con su apoyo?. La verdad era que no quería saber.

"Dile a Tomoyo que deje de pensar en mi y mejor se apure en decirle a su madre que se casa en unos meses… eso es de vital importancia para ustedes"

"Lo se, es solo que aun no se siente lista. Le eh dicho que puedo acompañarla, soy su futuro marido y creo que debo afrontar junto con ella este momento"

"¿Y que te ha dicho?"

"Que lo pensara, que realmente no sabe que haría su madre al verme. Yo creo que soy lo suficiente gallardo para que me ame al saber que quiero desposar a Tommy"

"Ohh, ya lo creo Eriol"

**-…-**

Dos semanas después de haberle confesado a Nick todo lo que estaba sucediendo con ella. Sakura miraba la carta que iba a enviar a todos los de la mesa de inversionistas para la junta que planeaba respecto a la fusión de la empresa con Akai Corp. Se sentía cansada en extremo, había sido una jornada pesada sumando que aun no se reponía de todos los desvelos que llevaba en los últimos meses. Mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de su escritorio cómodamente, la alarma de su interlocutor sonó antes de dejarse escuchar la voz de Alice.

"Srita. Kinomoto, el Sr. Hughes le busca. ¿Lo dejo pasar?"

"Por supuesto de paso entra por la carta que me pasaste hace unos minutos. Ya la eh leído y corregido"

"En unos segundos Srita."

Nicholas entro por la puerta de su oficina seguido por Alice y le entrego la carta. Una vez solos ambos tomaron asiento y Nicholas procedió a sacar unas cosas de su maletín.

"¿Qué es todo eso?"

"Son tus boletos de avión para ir a New Haven"

"¿Estas loco?, no voy a ir Nick"

"Claro que lo harás princesa, tienes que hacerlo"

"No puedo hacerlo, no lo haré"

"Mañana es la junta para tomar la decisión de la fusión, después podrás irte"

"Nick, si se toma la decisión de llevar a cabo la fusión me necesitaran mas que nunca. No puedo irme así como así de paseo"

"Si se toma la decisión de llevar a cabo la fusión yo puedo apoyarte, recuerda básicamente a mi también me pertenece esta empresa así que puedo fungir como Director General por un tiempo. Además, no vas de paseo… vas de cacería"

"¿Cacería?"

"Si. Vas a cazar el corazón de nuestro amigo Shaoran"

"¿Nuestro amigo?"

"Por favor, deja de actuar como tonta. Tan solo dime que si vas y yo me hago cargo del resto"

**-…-**

El sonido de la gente andando con prisa rumbo a las puertas donde estaban llegando la dejaron inquieta. Esta vez nadie iría por ella¿dónde se encontraría la parada de taxis?. Tomo con fuerza su pequeña maleta y camino entre la gente haciéndose paso hasta que diviso el letrero que indicaba que ahí se tomaban los taxis. Una vez dentro de uno le indico la dirección a la cual deseaba llegar y se acomodo en lo que el taxi la llevaba a su destino y después de unos minutos ahí se encontraba... frente al pórtico de su casa.

¿Qué le dirían sus padres al verla tan pronto de vuelta?. Tal vez nada. Se acerco hacia la puerta y toco el timbre mientras esperaba que alguien le abriese, pero después de diez minutos esperando nadie abrió la puerta y cansada se sentó en las escaleras del frente. Cuando sintió que se moriría del aburrimiento y del hambre, Jocelyn, la vecina de junto paso por enfrente de la casa y al percatarse de que era ella inquirió con determinación.

"Tus padres no están Sakura¿acaso no sabias que salieron de viaje?"

"¿De viaje?, pero si hable con ellos hace tres días y no me dijeron tener planes de viajar"

"Fue un viaje imprevisto, se fueron como los cabecillas del grupo maestros jubilados de la universidad donde trabajo tu padre. Regresan en una semana"

"Ohh, gracias Jocelyn"

Sakura se puso de pie y tomo su maleta. Cuando estaba por irse recordó que había una llave escondida de la cual solamente tenían conciencia sus papas, Touya y ella misma. Así que se acerco a una de las ventanas y levantando con cuidado una de las maderas encontró el compartimiento donde la misma se encontraba. La tomo con cuidado y entro en la casa una vez usado la llave.

"_Bienvenida a casa Sakura"_

Después de comer y tomar una ducha. Se acerco al teléfono y marco el de su mejor amiga para hacerle saber que estaba ahí pero después de sonar en repetidas ocasiones la contestadota entro.

"_Hola, somos Tomoyo y Eriol. En este momento no nos encontramos en casa por que nos fuimos a visitar a mi madre hasta su casa de campo; entonces por favor déjanos tu mensaje, nombre y teléfono para que nos comuniquemos contigo en cuanto estemos de vuelta"_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y grito en representación de la frustración que sentía y pensó que las cosas no podrían salir peor para ella. Cuando se puso de pie con la intención de buscar su bolso e ir en busca de Touya para ir a visitarlo, se escucho que alguien entro en la casa y pensando que seria él corrió con prisa rumbo a la puerta. Al llegar a la misma se quedo de pie estupefacta ya que frente a ella estaba nada mas y nada menos que la persona por la cual había regresado a New Haven: Shaoran Li.

* * *

** A/N: **¡Hola, hola a todos!. Bien pues aqui publicando un capitulo más de este fic.Una vez mas les digo que nos acercamos cada vez mas al final... Sakura la neta se ha portado muy mal y en este capitulo se ve que si sufre y mucho por ser testaruda y aunque no puse asi tooodos los meses de su tristeza creo que podrian figurarse mas o menos cuanto tiempo llevaba no muy bien. Pero bueno... dentro de poco espero poder tenerles el proximo capitulo... ¡espero sus comentarios!. 


	11. El Amor Existe

**"****A Ti"**

**Por: **Isabel

**Disclaimer: **Sakura Card Captors y todos sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP

**Clasificación: **M

**Sumario**: Las heridas emocionales son más profundas y duraderas que las físicas y las heridas de Sakura Kinomoto definitivamente eran profundas. ¿Podrá la persona que infligió la gran mayoría de estas restaurar un corazón roto que ya no cree en el amor?

¡DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

_El Amor Existe_

_Entra, dejé la puerta abierta,_

_Se apagan las estrellas,_

_Te vas y pierdo dirección, ohh_

Si Sakura pudiese hablar sobre todos los silencios incómodos en su vida podría apostar que este silencio era el mas largo de toda su vida. No sabía realmente cuanto tiempo llevaban mirándose Shaoran y ella con detenimiento pero parecía ser que ninguno tomaba la iniciativa por romperlo… pero finalmente, como todos los silencios este también debía terminar y fue Shaoran quien decidió hacerlo.

"¿Sakura?, ¿qué haces aquí?"

Aun abrumada, Sakura saludo atropelladamente como respuesta a las preguntas de Shaoran.

"Hola Shaoran"

"Hola, ¿tus padres te hablaron para que vinieras a cuidarles la casa?"

"¿Mis papas?, no… vine de improviso. Encontré la casa vacía y Jocelyn me explico del viaje; solo vine por unos días. ¿Ellos te pidieron que les cuidaras la casa?"

"Bueno, no cuidar expresamente de venirme a quedar pero si me pidieron que le diera sus vueltas; no hay muchos casos de robos a casa en New Haven pero nunca esta de mas la precaución"

"Claro, entiendo"

Después de aquel intercambio de palabras el silencio regreso al lugar y Sakura trago saliva con fuerza. ¿Qué debía decirle ahora?. En primer lugar no tenia pensado aun nada que decirle y mucho menos planeado un encuentro con él, así que este repentino encontronazo le hacia sentir sumamente insegura.

_Entra, mi alma está desierta,_

_Me lleva la tristeza,_

_Yo no puedo estar lejos de ti, ohh_

"Bien, creo que entonces me voy para que te quedes tranquila en tu casa. ¿Cuántos días te quedas?"

"¿Te gustaría quedarte a tomar un café conmigo?"

Aquella invitación había salido tan de golpe de sus labios que cuando miro a Shaoran asentir con la cabeza y hacerse paso hacia a ella comenzó a sentir débiles las piernas de su cuerpo y habría caído al suelo de no haber sido por Shaoran que la tomo con fuerza de la cintura.

"¿Estas bien Sakura?"

Separándose delicadamente de él asintió y camino delante de él para dirigirlo hacia la sala. Una vez ahí le indico que tomase asiento y fue con rapidez hacia la puerta de la cocina para recargarse en la misma con frustración.

"¿Qué haz hecho Sakura?, ¿quieres un café?... arrg"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

La voz proveniente de la sala, la hizo reaccionar y caminó rápido hacia la estufa para prender todo lo necesario.

"No te preocupes Shaoran, en unos minutos llega el café"

_Entra y abrázame con fuerza,_

_Estoy desorientado,_

_Trastornado y sin control._

No encontró ninguna respuesta y se dispuso a buscar todo lo que necesitaba mientras calentaba el agua pero no lograba encontrar nada debido a los nervios, encima sentía que las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.

"¿Estas calentando agua?"

La voz socarrona que provenía de espaldas a ella era la de Shaoran y sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante el solo saber que ambos estaban en la pequeña cocina muy cerca el uno del otro y respondió estoica.

"Para el café"

"Sakura, tu mama tiene cafetera. ¿Segura que te encuentras en buen estado?"

Al escuchar a Shaoran se sintió avergonzada y se giro para encontrarlo poniendo la cafetera y todo lo demás en su lugar.

"Si, estoy bien Shaoran"

Mientras conectaba la cafetera, Shaoran se dirigió a ella mirándola fijamente.

"No lo parece. No sueles ser así"

_No hay nada que no remedie el pedir perdón,_

_Me equivoqué otra vez._

_Y no concibo la vida cuando tú no estás._

_Me equivoqué otra vez_

_Me equivoque otra vez_

Ante la afirmación de Shaoran ella sintió que se le erizaba la piel. A pesar de todo, Shaoran la conocía demasiado bien como para darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con ella. ¿Seria este el momento indicado para decirle las cosas? ¿por donde debía comenzar? ¿Qué debía decirle?... aun mas, ¿Por qué seguía haciéndose preguntas a si misma e ignoraba todo a su alrededor?. Necesitaba concentrarse.

"¿Hola?. Tierra llamando a Sakura"

Al escuchar la voz de Shaoran tan cerca de su oído se sobresalto y se alejo de él inmediatamente en un dejo de nerviosismo. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la alarma de la cafetera comenzó a sonar y antes de que Shaoran pudiese llegar a ella, tomo dos tazas y las lleno del líquido con rapidez. Sin más, miro a Shaoran y le indico que pasaran a la sala.

"Vamos a la sala Shaoran, creo que necesitamos hablar"

"¿Hablar?, ¿de que?"

Sakura no contesto nada y espero a que Shaoran tomase asiento.

"¿Y bien?" Inquirió Shaoran después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambos.

"¿Bien que?"

_Entra, mi puerta sigue abierta,_

_Si yo soy un cometa_

_Tú la estrella fugaz que perdí, ohh_

_Entra y abrázame con fuerza._

_Estoy desorientado, anulado por amor._

"Sakura, te voy a ser franco. Tu presencia no me es del todo grata… no aun. Y estoy siendo amable por que la verdad creo que te sucede algo extraño y no puedo negar que aun me preocupo por ti así que si realmente tienes algo que decirme, te agradecería mucho que lo hicieras por que no pienso continuar esta clase de juegos de estira y afloja"

Sakura sintió como un balde de agua fría ante las palabras de Shaoran y aun mas nerviosa se puso de pie sin siquiera pensarlo mucho miro fijamente a los ojos a Shaoran antes de decir las palabras que tanto deseaba, necesitaba y debía decir.

"Shaoran, Lo siento"

Después de que Shaoran no dijese nada y prosiguiera a tomar su café, Sakura se sintió avergonzada por que sabía que de una u otra forma se lo merecía. Se merecía ese silencio de Shaoran por que ella había sido aun más cruel con él y entonces sintió que era precisamente el momento preciso para sincerarse y decir las cosas como siempre debía decirlas.

"Si no me dices nada, si te vas y no deseas saber mas de mi. Sea lo que sea que decidas, siempre lo voy a respetar por que se que me pase de la raya con nosotros Shaoran. Tenias razón desde el primer momento que nos volvimos a ver… estaba herida, sobre todo por que acababa de pasar por una crisis con mi ex-novio y bueno se que tu no tenias la culpa de eso pero verte y recordar lo que nos sucedió me volvió demasiado testaruda, mas de lo que suelo ser"

Aun nerviosa tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de continuar.

"Se que te herí en lo mas profundo… y lo siento de verdad Shaoran. Pero también quiero que sepas que en el fondo nunca desee hacértelo, tu no debías pagar por el enojo que sentía aquí dentro conmigo misma por ser tonta y confiar en quien no debía, por pensar que tal vez irías a buscarme por que siempre espere a que lo cierras, por caer en las tretas de los chicos en su afán por ayudarnos y en mil y un cosas de las que tu no tenias ni la mas mínima culpa. Lo siento Shaoran, de verdad lo siento y creo que jamás me cansare de repetirlo. Pero debes saber que si volví a New Haven no fue por relajarme y pasar unos días con la familia…vine por que quería hablar contigo y en realidad creo que agradezco que no estén mis papas por que así pude verte hoy y pude decirte todo esto y… ya no se que estoy diciendo y--"

_No hay nada que no remedie el pedir perdón,_

_Me equivoqué otra vez._

_Y no concibo la vida cuando tú no estás._

_Me equivoqué otra vez_

_Me equivoqué otra vez._

Sakura se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Shaoran que ahora estaba también de pie y le miraba de una manera que nunca antes había visto en él.

"Sakura, ¿podrías guardar silencio un momento por favor?"

"Si, claro"

Sakura sonrió nerviosa y bajo la mirada al sentir demasiado pesada la de Shaoran.

"Mírame a los ojos Sakura, necesito que lo hagas"

Aun nerviosa, alzo la mirada y al encontrarse con los ojos de Shaoran lo supo todo. Tal vez ese era el final…

"Aunque un poco tarde, acepto tus disculpas pero lo hecho, hecho esta y así son las cosas… espero que puedas respetar mi decisión"

Sakura sintió que el corazón se le paraba en ese mismo instante y asintió a punto de llorar. Había sido demasiado tonta esta vez… ¿por qué pensaba que Shaoran le perdonaría y volverían juntos?. No eso había sido volar demasiado alto.

"Si, lo respeto Shaoran. Ahora si me disculpas, creo que debería ir a recoger mis cosas. ¿Podrías mañana volver a venir?"

"¿Disculpa?"

"No te preocupes, mañana ya no estaré... es solo que, mis papas te pidieron cuidaras la casa y mañana temprano me iré así que puedes seguir viniendo a checarla mientras vuelven"

_No quiero hacer daño,_

_Más a veces soy yo_

_Quien trata de escaparse,_

_Quien trata de jugar._

Sakura entonces sin esperar nada mas dio la espalda a Shaoran y subió rápidamente a su cuarto por sus cosas. Una vez en su habitación se recargo en la puerta y dejo salir las primeras lágrimas que sabía lloraría por un buen rato. En ese mismo instante deseaba desaparecer, desaparecer y no volver jamás… recobrando un poco la cordura respiro hondo y comenzó a tomar sus cosas y entonces decidió que esa vez por el bien de ambos desaparecería de la vida de Shaoran.

"Es lo mejor"

"¿Qué es lo mejor Sakura?, ¿Por qué recoges tus cosas?. Esta vez realmente no logro entenderte"

Al escuchar esas palabras por parte de Shaoran, Sakura dejo de guardar sus cosas un momento y volteo a mirarlo.

"Como te dije Shaoran, respeto tu decisión y creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. Es lo mejor, tu no estas a gusto conmigo y yo no podría sentirme a gusto contigo sabiendo que no estas a gusto conmigo. Me iré y esta vez no regresare, te prometo que no te molestare jamás no tendrás que preocuparte ya por mi y podrás hacer tu vida"

Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar cuando Shaoran dejo salir una sonora carcajada y la abrazo con fuerza de manera súbita.

"Pero si tu no estas en mi vida, mi vida no estará completa"

Aun sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía y sintiéndose abrumada entre los brazos de Shaoran balbuceo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

"Pero… acabas de decir--"

"Si, se lo que dije pero pensé que entenderías lo que quería decir con eso"

Sintiéndose un poco ofendida ante lo que Shaoran decía, se separo de él y lo miro de manera fija.

"Creo que lo entendí perfectamente Shaoran"

"No lo hiciste Sakura, escuchaste la mitad del mensaje"

Sintiéndose finalmente frustrada por toda aquella escena tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y dejando pasar su ligero enojo prefirió preguntarle de manera más directa a Shaoran que quería decir con sus palabras.

"¿Y cual es el mensaje completo?"

"Aunque un poco tarde, acepto tus disculpas pero lo hecho, hecho esta y así son las cosas… espero que puedas respetar mi decisión. Eso es solo la mitad"

"¿Y cual es la otra mitad?"

Shaoran entonces sonrió de oreja a oreja y contesto sin un atisbo de duda.

_No puedo ser más irreal,_

_No puedo ni caminar sin tropezarme,_

_Te necesito para aterrizar._

"Bien, la otra mitad es: espero que puedas respetar mi decisión cuando te digo que el pasado ya no me interesa y que quiero que sepas que me gustaría crear un nuevo futuro contigo Sakura. No te vayas… quédate conmigo"

Sakura no dijo nada. Tan solo se acerco a Shaoran y los abrazo con fuerza mientras sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. ¿En verdad Shaoran le perdonaba todo?.

"¿Es esto real Shaoran?"

Shaoran la abrazo más fuerte y susurro en su oído.

"Si, es mas que real Sakura"

Sintiendo un calor agradable entre los brazos de Shaoran, se separo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos e inquirió un poco avergonzada.

"Que bueno que es así, por que si tu no estas en mi vida, mi vida tampoco esta completa"

"Finalmente coincidimos en algo después de todo"

"Si, eso creo"

_No hay nada que no remedie el pedir perdón,_

_Me equivoqué otra vez._

_Y no concibo la vida cuando tú no estás._

_Me equivoqué otra vez._

**-…-**

"¡¡Shaoran Li!!, ¡ven inmediatamente!"

Shaoran cerro los ojos e intento continuar durmiendo mientras seguida escuchando los gritos de su adorable esposa. ¿Cuántas veces mas le gritaría en lo que iba del día?. No quería saberlo.

"Shaoran, por favor levántate"

Sonriendo por debajo de la almohada, continúo sin moverse. Eso es justo lo que quería.

"Shaoran mi amor… se que estas cansado pero son casi la una de la tarde y Xiah tiene hambre, solo necesito que lo cuides mientras hago algo delicioso para los tres"

Shaoran siguió totalmente inmóvil causando una vez mas la furia de Sakura, quien sabia perfectamente que su esposo ya se encontraba totalmente despierto. Tomando la almohada de manera furtiva ataco a Shaoran sin piedad.

"Deja de hacer el tonto y ayúdame por favor"

Deteniéndola en el siguiente intento por atacarlo Shaoran sonrió pícaro.

"¿Sabes sobre que estas sentada?"

Sakura miro debajo de ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre el mismo Shaoran.

"Si, sobre ti… eso que"

"¿Acaso después de tres años no logras saber que es lo que me provoca sentirte sobre mi?"

Una ráfaga de memorias llenó la mente de Sakura y sintió que comenzaba a colorarse con el solo recuerdo de las mismas. Sin siquiera tener oportunidad de decir nada, Shaoran la acerco a él y la recostó en la cama mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"Esto es justo lo que me provocas Sakura Li… amarte"

Y sin dar tiempo para una respuesta comenzó a besarla con fuerza. Sakura al principio se resistía debido a que sabia que tenia que ir con Xiah, sin embargo, poco a poco considero dejarse llevar por todo lo que Shaoran le hacia sentir. Y finalmente, se dejo llevar…

Hasta que escucho el llorar del pequeño Xiah que se encontraba solo en la sala.

"Shaoran… Xiah esta llorando"

"Esta bien, esta bien… iré por el y lo cuidare mientras hacer de comer"

"Prometo compensarte"

Sakura guiño un ojo a su esposo mientras lo veía salir con rapidez de la habitación y sonrió triunfante. A final de cuentas ella siempre ganaba y lo sabía. Momentos después, Shaoran jugaba contento junto con el pequeño Xiah mientras ella preparaba la comida y entonces dejo correr los recuerdos de esos últimos años juntos. Aun había momentos en los que se preguntaba que habría sido de ambos si no hubiesen logrado limar todas las asperezas – especialmente ella -. Actualmente, podía decir que su vida sin incluir a Shaoran no habría sido la misma.

"¿En que piensas cariño?"

El repentino calor de Shaoran cerca de ella la hizo regresar a la realidad.

"Nada, solo pensaba en nosotros. Shaoran--"

"Sakura, definitivamente eso jamás habría sucedido. Estoy seguro de que el destino nos habría juntado sin importar lo que hubiésemos intentado por alejarnos el uno del otro"

"¿Cómo sabes que--"

"Después de tantos años, eh aprendido a leer tus gestos. Además, yo también me eh hecho esa pregunta alguna vez y esa es la respuesta que conseguí. ¿Sabes por que?"

"No, no lo se Shaoran"

"Por que parezca o no real. Tu y yo fuimos hecho el uno para el otro"

"¿Y como sabes eso?"

"Pregunta obvia. Por que cuando te veo, el mundo desaparece a mi alrededor y solo puedo mirarte a ti. A ti y a nadie más. ¿Alguna otra duda?"

Sakura se quedo callada unos momentos digiriendo todo lo que Shaoran acababa de decir y se sintió apenada por el solo hecho de haber comenzado a pensar en primer lugar en esas tonterías. Debería saber ya con sobra de que el pasado es pasado y lo único que importa es el presente. Apagando la estufa – que milagrosamente no se había incendiado ya – tomo a Shaoran de los hombros para después besarlo con vehemencia.

_¡Maldita sea!_

_Como amaba a ese hombre._

_Y lo amaría por el resto de sus días._

"¿Sigues aquí?"

Sakura sonrió contenta, ya que sabía que esa era la manera de Shaoran de hacerla regresar a la tierra cuando ella tenía sus momentos de introspección.

"Claro que estoy aquí. Y lo estaré siempre. Shaoran Li, te amo"

"Y yo a ti"

Caminaron juntos hacia la sala y mientras tomaba Sakura entre brazos al pequeño Xiah, Shaoran sonrió sabiendo que todo estaría bien si Sakura estaba cerca de él. Para Sakura, estar junto a Shaoran era la revelación total acerca de la palabra que sabia hace tres años había renegado: amor.

No necesitaba buscar un diccionario, ni recurrir a juegos de palabras para describirlo… por que actualmente ya sabia lo que era; formaba parte de ella.

Amor, es todo lo que nos rodea y nos hace sentir calidez en el corazón. Amor, es poder saber que alguien estará junto a ti en los buenos momentos… y también en los malos. Pero por sobre todo sabia que simplemente no podía describirlo.

Por que el amor, solo es cuestión de dejarse sentir.

Y esa era la lección que Sakura había aprendido.

**Entra**** – Aleks Syntek**

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N: **Woooa... ¡me siento feliz!. Es una linda senciacion el saber que finalmente eh terminado este fic. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron a lo largo de este camino... por que ha sido un largo camino. Especialmente a todos aquellos que desde el principio leyeron este fic y aun continuan aqui. Gracias a mis nuevos lectores y a aquellos que vendran...GRACIAS A TODOS. A lo largo de este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras no tan buenas. Enfermedad, estres, universidad, depresion... shalala. Pero lo que importa es que estamos aqui, dandole finalmente la pauta final a este hermoso recorrido el cual ha sido brindarles a todos ustedes este fic. Y pues les puedo prometer que habra mas de mi parte, tengo muchos otros proyectos pero ahorita han estado un poco detenidos, a excepcion de mis poemas que los pueden encontrar en mi pagina (se llama Isabel Writings el enlace que se encuentra en el panel izquierdo de mi blog) y en fin... pues si Dios quiere pronto habra mas. Eso es todo. Estamos en contacto, uds saben que siempre pueden dejarme sus RR y/o enviarme PM's.

¡Besos a todos!


End file.
